Replaced With Red and Black
by SuckMyDictator
Summary: Switching sides isn't easy. OC x Akatsuki(?)
1. Chapter 1: In Deep Shit Now

_Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic ever on the site, and well, I hope you all like it. It might not be very original, but I wanted to make a Naruto fanfic that took place in modern day(although some people still have special abilities... *cough*Akatsuki*cough*), and well...everything in my mind ended up like this. Depending on the reviews/faves/follows I get, I'll decide if I want to continue. Oh, and please excuse the language and violence, that's why I'm going to rate this as T. REVIEW PLEASE(Sorry for the long AN)._

* * *

"Don't move," my glistening handgun flew up to point at the trembling girl, "Drop the bat." The girl shakily tossed her weapon to the side, holding her hands up in surrender.

My black eyes narrowed as I pulled the trigger mercilessly, watching as the bullet goes through her forehead before planting itself loosely into the wall then bouncing off. The girl sank to the ground, crimson spreading from her face.

I examined her purple bandana and snake-like tattoo. This girl was most likely a low ranking member of the Serpents, the gang reckless enough to cross our territory tonight. I spun my gun and set it in my holster. We were going to make sure that they regretted messing with us. Before leaving, I stole anything useful from the dead Serpent girl.

As I began to run away, a sharp pain erupted at my side, and I stumbled, feeling a warm liquid ooze and cling onto my dark clothing. Shit.

I gulped for air, crashing into a trashcan and tumbling forward into a patch of grass. My wound from our gang fight a few days ago had reopened. Great. I took off my black hoodie and pressed it painfully against the burning piece of hell raging on my waist. I swear I could sense Satan laughing at me from below.

There was no way I could make it back to the base like this. How would I report? Surely they'll realize I'm missing… right?

I staggered into a dark alley and slumped down behind a dumpster. All I could do was wait.

A few minutes later, police sirens began to wail. Uh-oh. I struggled to get to my feet only to fall back on my butt. The stitching for my injury had popped. Blood gushed out, and my head began to feel dizzy.

No. I can't get caught. I'd rather die than to get arrested… though at this rate, I'd probably die before anyone would find me.

"Ash! Are you there? Ash!" I opened my eyes from the sound of my name, but I could tell it was distant. Eventually, the calls faded. I knew I had been left behind. My life as a high ranked member of the Kuro Ryus was over.

Then I heard some voices chuckling and shuffling near my alley. Oh come on, couldn't I at least die in peace? I slid as close against the dumpster as I could.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Why does Leader want this piece of shit so damn bad?! I mean, come on, we already own like half of this shitty city!" A voice echoed, dangerously close to where I was hiding. Despite that, anger bubbled up in my chest. This bastard was definitely one of those Akatsuki bitches that arrived a while back.

Another voice, sterner and deeper, harshly replied, "Shut up. We just do what Leader wants, got it? Besides, expanding our territory will definitely help us gain more business. Since the stupid Serpents just failed from taking the land away from the Kuro Ryus, neither gangs will be active right now. They should know that the police are after them."

No… these bitches were also planning on taking our land. I was still a member of the Kuro Ryus, no matter what position I was in. There was no way I could allow them to get away with this.

My fingers landed on my bulging pocket, which held a stick of dynamite. The Boss had told me not to use it unless there was an emergency… the time was definitely now. I reached into my back pocket, producing a lighter. My heart rose to a frightening speed, and adrenaline began to pump throughout my body. I flicked the lighter on.

"Do you hear something?" The deeper, more serious voice questioned. I cursed under my breath. I'd be in deep shit if they found out too quickly.

"Nah, Kakazu, you're just fucking crazy." Kakazu? Where had I heard that name? Never mind that, I didn't have much time. The tiny fire climbed onto the rope of the explosive and began to make a sizzling noise.

"I hear something, you idiot." The sound of footsteps steadily became louder. Panicking, I threw the dynamite towards the direction of the sound, and I shrank closely against the dumpster.

A startling _boom _caused me to instinctively cover my head, and a round of cursing loudly echoed through the alley.

"FUCK, WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?! JASHIN WILL MURDER YOU FOR THIS! I'LL FUCKING SACRIFICE EACH PART OF YOUR BODY ONE AT A TIME! WHERE ARE YOU HIDING?!" I heard the voice get louder, and footsteps clacked towards my direction. How did I miss?! The explosion had to at least severely injure them.

I struggled hopelessly as someone roughly dragged me to my feet by my collar. Gagging, I reflexively shot my leg back, trying to hit the person. I felt my foot hit the enemy in the chest/waist area, and I used the momentum to flip off of him, stumbling slightly but landing on my feet… sort of. The pain from my side wound threatened to overwhelm me, but I did my best to ignore it.

"Shit, shit, shit, you little bitch, I'll make sure that I'll sacrifice you slowly and painfully to Jashin!" A man with slicked silver hair vomited, holding onto his stomach, "That felt fucking horrible!"

I gasped in horror. The enemy had fatal wounds all over his body with blood pouring everywhere, which made his skin appear red. Despite the fact that he looked like he rose from the dead, he was still in one piece and fairly alive.

"No. Fucking. Way." I breathed heavily. Had I really missed that bad?

The man grinned creepily, "It's alright, you motherfucker, don't be so upset. Since you're pretty cute, I'll sacrifice you to Jashin right now and make sure it's not as painful as I mentioned earlier." He inched closer to me, a visible limp slowing him down.

I automatically flipped out my handgun, shooting at his head repeatedly. He staggered at each bullet, but then continued his path to me.

"What the hell are you?!" I scream, aiming again. The man merely howled in laughter.

"Stop messing around, Hidan, we're taking her back to Pein." Suddenly, a strong hand covered my mouth and nose with a towel. Panic hit me when I recognized the strong odor on the cloth, but I lost consciousness before I could do anything.

I was in deep shit now.

* * *

_There you go, guys, I hope you all liked it and reviewed(Review...now.)! ^^ The gang that Ash(the main character) is in is called the 'Kuro Ryus.' I'm pretty sure that means 'The Black Dragons,' if it's not...well...shit. Haha, I kinda have the next part of the story planned out in my head, so...if I get over 5 good reviews and some follows/faves, then I'll continue. BYE! -Alice_


	2. Chapter 2: All Tied Up

_Hey guys, welcome back if you read Chapter 1(If you didn't, GO BACK AND READ IT NOW)! Thank you SO much for the reviews, I didn't actually expect to get 5, haha, but I did! Also, I forgot to do this last time, but I obviously don't own any Naruto characters, the plot, all that, it belongs to Kishimoto, if I ever mention brands or anything copyrighted, I apologize, that is owned by their owners(duh). You guys get to meet a new OC in this chapter, yaaaay. I'm always kind of reluctant about adding characters, because I don't think that I'm too great at character development and such, but y'know, I didn't want Ash to be lonely. Sorry for the late update by the way. So now that that's over, READ AND REVIEW. Oh, sorry if I made any typos. Oh, and watch out for the... not-so-nice language. xD I'll stop talking now._

* * *

It's dark. I opened my eyes to nothing; all I saw was endless black. A musty smell hung uncomfortably in the air, and I felt that my arms were binded on something connected to the ceiling. My legs were tied together. A distant banging echoed from elsewhere.

I instinctively struggled to reach for my pouch, pulling myself up to my hung arms only to realize that the pouch was gone. I cursed under my jagged breath and relaxed my arms, letting myself fall back into place. These Akatsuki assholes were dominant for a reason.

Suddenly, a loud shriek rang from outside, and shouts erupted. I listened intently for any words, but only muffles were heard.

The door flung open, and light stung my shadowed eyes. The shape of human figures huddled around the doorway, and a smaller body was flung onto the stone floor, causing a noisy thud to be heard.

I squinted, trying to figure out who was there. A few murmurs were carried throughout the huddle of people, and finally a pair of glowing red eyes noticed my conscious presence, "The other girl is awake."

A familiar voice cackled, "The bitch is awake! I can't wait until Leader lets me sacrifice her to Jashin!"

I growled, shaking wearily from the position I had to be in. This was not good, not good at all.

"Ash? Is that you?" a shaky voice came from below me. It was the body they tossed before.

"What are you doing here?!" I recognized the voice immediately. It was Noir, a girl with bouncy blonde curls and a petite body frame. She played innocent most of the time, but she had ninja-like reflexes and various self-made gadgets that could usually be used to kill those she became angry with. She was also the Boss's little sister, so no one messed with Noir.

"Noir?" I saw her emerald green eyes clearer when the door opened all the way, and the red-eyed man roughly dragged Noir to her feet. She looked weak and helpless, her child-like body and doll face bruised and cut.

"No, please no, sir, I don't want to go back, please don't take me there! It's too painful and scary!" Noir screamed at the man who just stared at me.

"What is she talking about?" I twisted hopelessly, wobbling like a fish, "Where are you taking her!? I'll kill you if you try anything!" Noir never looked so terrified in her life.

"You don't seem to be in a position to make a threat," the man replied calmly. His dark bangs crept beside his gleaming crimson eyes, "Unless you want to take her place, I suggest you'd shut your mouth."

I heard laughing erupt from the crowd at the doorway. No way was this son of a bitch going to embarrass me.

"You think you're so great because you're one of those Akatsuki bitches. Well let me tell you, the Kuro Ryus are going to come and kick all of your asses until they're the color of your motherfucking cloaks! What decent gang wears those things anyways?! You look like a cult instead of a fucking gang!" I felt my burning face cool down.

"A cult wouldn't be too bad...one for Jashin, I mean..." the silver-haired man murmured and gained a couple of kicks from his fellow gang members.

The red-eyed man finally replied, "I think I will take you instead... Ash, isn't it?"

I made sure that my dark brown eyes glared straight into his. I wasn't scared of this man. I was at a slight disadvantage and all, but...

In a split moment, everyone was gone. I stood in the empty room with the man, rubbing my sore wrists, "How'd you do that?"

He didn't answer my question. Instead, he crossed his arms and continued to stare intently at me, "So, Ash, you're from the Kuro Ryus, correct?"

I didn't reply to his question. Two could play this little game. "Where's Noir? Where's my stuff?"

The man sighed, and a box appeared in front of him, "This has the girl you're looking for. But first you must give me information about the Kuro Ryus. Don't try to be stubborn; I'll kill you if you don't answer my questions. It won't be a quick death either."

I scoffed, "You're kidding. Do you expect me to believe that you put Noir in there without me noticing? How stupid do you think I am?"

"Very stupid," the man flipped over the box, and the lid flew open. A small body covered in blood and ruined golden curls stumbled out, laying on the cold floor silently.

"Noir?!" I scrambled over, grabbing onto her freezing hand then glared up at the observing son of a bitch, "You didn't..."

"She's not dead yet, don't worry, but she will be if you don't tell me what I need to know."

I really hated this guy. With a flaming, burning, explosive passion. "What do you want to know?"

The man crossed his arms, "Who is your leader?"

"Not telling," I continued to scowl at him.

"Oh?" The man smirked a little. Noir's body sprang into flames, and her head slowly rose. Her doll face pinkened and began to disintegrate.

I grabbed for her, despite the fire, "Stop it! What is your fucking problem?!" Finally, I got up and sprinted towards him.

A loud rip came from below me, and blood gushed from my side. I stopped, trying not to kneel from the pain. What was going on? The crimson flowed out, eventually dripping to the floor. A pool of blood began to build up, and I dropped to my knees. This was bad.

The man stood exactly the same way he had for the past few minutes, "Well?"

I muttered through clenched teeth, feeling lightheaded, "I'm not telling." My throat began to clog up.

He narrowed his red eyes," That's too bad." Noir's burned body began to twitch, and soon she got up. Slowly, she trudged towards me, wading through the creepily deepened blood. Half of her curls were sizzled off, and most of her skin was gone. The only real recognizable feature about her was her dimmed green eyes.

"Stop," I coughed, and blood spewed out. Noir held up a large needle, ignoring my demand.

"Stop," the man ordered. Noir abruptly paused. "Well? Now are you going to talk?"

"You son of a bitch! Go rot in hell! Look at what you did to her, you monster! I hope you choke on your fucking one inch dick and die!" I shrieked, struggling to move towards him, but then realizing that Noir was gripping onto me.

"You really want to die," the man no longer looked amused, and he watched intently as Noir raised the needle and buried it into my waist.

I screamed bloody murder, literally. Noir pushed me into the rising blood, keeping my head under. I could see that others were under the surface as well, and they began to swim towards me. A boy in a blue hoodie, a man in a red suit, a girl in purple... whoa, these were all the people I killed in the past.

"Itachi, stop."

I was back in the position I was before, my hands and legs tied up with rope. Sweat dripped off my chin, and I shuddered slightly.

The man's red eyes faded to black, and he turned to a man with bright orange hair. Piercings were scattered across his face, and his lavender eyes were strangely blank.

"Leader, the girl didn't seem to give any information." Wait... the Akatsuki's leader was him? I stopped struggling.

The leader turned towards me, "What's your name?"

"Is it necessary to know?" I did my best to look calm. My eyes fell on Noir, who looked like she was about to crack, but she was mostly okay physically.

"Yes. It is," the leader stopped in front of me, "What is your name?" His presence itself made everything tense and silent.

"Ash..." I muttered.

"Ash, hmm," he looked at the no-longer-red-eyed man, "Itachi, fetch me Ash's things."

Itachi left immediately, soon coming back with my pouch and the items from my pockets.

The leader took my pouch and dumped the contents on the ground. There was loud clattering as it all fell to the floor. He picked up the handgun. Ohh no, he did not just pick up _my_precious handgun, that damned neon ginger. "This isn't bad. But you'll need more than this."

I stared at him, confused, "...what?"

"You're most definitely not leaving. I think I might like you as a trainee in the Akatsuki," he studied my gun, flipping it every now and then.

Scattered protests sounded from the room.

"You can't do that, Pein, I'm sacrificing this damn bitch to Jashin!"

"Leader, un!"

"No way! Unless she pays the bills..."

One glance from the Neon Ginger shut them up, "This is my gang, I choose who I want in it. Besides..." he looked at me, "she will be killed if I don't find her useful in the near future. Now then, untie her. Konan, find her a spare room."

A woman with unusual blue hair disappeared into a storm of little papers.

The rope that suspended me collapsed, and I quickly separated my wrists from the tangle. I pushed off the ground with my hands and landed flat on my feet then untied my ankles. The room was silent, observing me from the side.

Neon Ginger began to leave, but I gulped and shouted, "If I'm staying as a trainee, then Noir is too!"

He turned, "Noir?"

Noir instinctively stood up, shaking at the sight of the harsh-looking leader.

"This pitiful girl won't survive," he simply replied.

"No! She's part of the Kuro Ryus too, and well... she's really strong, she was just caught off guard this time! She has great reflexes, she makes really cool tools... I'm not staying if she isn't!" I protested. Noir looked at me with admiration.

Neon Ginger narrowed his eyes and was silent for a few seconds then he finally sighed slightly, "Very well." With that, he walked out the door.

The cloaked members eyed us suspiciously as the woman came back in and led us to our rooms. Noir held onto me shakily as we walked down the surprisingly clean, decorated halls of the building.

"Good luck. I can't say that you'll be bored around here at least," the woman smiled as she opened the door to our room. Much like a hotel room, it was basic but tolerable. A plain bed sat in the corner next to a big curtained window, and a nightstand and desk added a bit of furnishing into the bedroom. A closet was on the empty side of the room, "Noir, your bedroom is connected to Ash's by a bathroom."

"How do you know her name?" I held onto the doorknob.

The woman's eyes looked amused, "I know how to enter places without being noticed."

Noir and I glanced at each other, then I smiled politely at the woman, "What's your name?"

"Konan," she replied.

Noir walked to the door next to mine and opened it, going into her room, "Pretty name."

Konan laughed, "Thank you. I'll be going, you two better get some rest." She waved and walked down the hall, her figure shrinking the further she went.

I closed my door, sighing and plopping onto my new white bed, "This room seems so... blank."

"Ain't it, bitch?"

I screamed, shooting back far against the bed. A pair of playful eyes stared into mine, and I leaned back more. He stood in my slightly open closet, where I couldn't see him until I walked in.

"What do you want?" I stumbled for words.

"Nothing really, I just _really_want to sacrifice you to Jashin!" The bastard slid out a scythe from the closet.

I reached for the gun in my pouch... dammit. I realized that my weapons were still where Neon Ginger had dropped them.

Shit.

* * *

_That was a looong chapter in my opinion, but someone said that the first chapter was a bit short, I think. Sorry if it was really boring, I changed a lot of what I planned for this chapter to have at first, and so I kinda...uh...*cough*procrastinated*cough*. And if you really didn't get the middle, Itachi Sharinganed Ash and made all these weird and horrible illusions, so sorry if that confused any peoples. The ending was rushed and everything, sorry, buuuut don't you want to see Hidan and Ash get into some conflict? Umm, I hope you guys enjoyed, I don't really feel like doing a certain goal or anything because I ish tiiired, and I was so proud of those who reviewed last time, but still, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, I DON'T CARE, JUST REVIEW, FAVE, FOLLOW! Love you guys. c: -Alice _


	3. Chapter 3: I Hate Ham

_Helloooo! I want to continue the story, but it feels like a lot of people aren't reading this, because I only got one review this time(Thanks Animebananas!). D: I'll probably take a break from this story for a little while because of the lack of views, but I really, REALLY hope you guys will read and review. Even bad reviews will help me learn to improve the story. c: Oh yes, I don't own any of the Naruto characters and the Naruto plot. Anyways, enjoy, to the few of you who actually read this and review. YES, REVIEWWW. Sorry about typos in advance. I'm super tired today, and I'm too lazy to use spellcheck. _

* * *

"Drop the weapon, and no one gets hurt," I cautiously slid off the bed and inched towards the entrance.

"Real fucking funny, bitch! Too bad the only one getting hurt is you!" His scythe glinted under the lighting when he raised it, "I'm going to chop you up real good..."

"Shut up, bastard!" I grabbed the lamp, pulling it hard and hearing the snap signalling that it was unplugged. I wasn't really sure how to fight him. Bullets didn't work on him... why would a lamp?

"You can't do anything to me!" the man cackled, "You weakling!" Suddenly, his scythe was a few inches away from me, and my quick reflexes saved me at the last moment. The blade rammed into the nightstand, shattering it into a million pieces.

"Go sacrifice someone else to that crazy jazz god or whatever!" I shouted, slamming the lamp into his head. Blood trickled from his eye, and he grinned insanely.

"Jashin! It's Jashin, the ultimate god! He won't let someone like you live, no, that'd be a sin..." he cackled, swinging the scythe once again in my direction.

I jumped onto the oversized blade and smashed my foot into the maniac's private. He suddenly fell to his knees and crumpled onto the dirtied carpet. Shakily grabbing his weapon, I held it against his neck, huffing.

"Shit fucker, damn you, go fucking screw yourself...bitchy bitch bitch...!" his ragged voice no longer sounded threatening.

"Don't make me chop off your head," I growled, "I don't think I'm very fond of you."

"Got that right, un! Hidan, the chic's pulverizing you!"

I twisted my neck around to search for the source of the unnecessary comment. A girl...wait, maybe a guy(definitely a guy, note the body structure), with flowing golden hair in a high ponytail stood in the doorway smirking. His peircing blue eyes bore into mine, making me uneasy.

"Who are you?" I tried not to sound too annoyed.

"Ash, right? Are you always this ruthless to guys?" His playful smile widened.

"Again, who are you?" I exhaled slowly, already disliking this guy.

"You didn't answer my question, un."

"I asked one first!" Irritation began to rise slowly.

"Mine's more important, un."

"Bullshit!"

"Whoa, watch the language, little girl." his amused expression was ticking me off.

"I'm not a little girl, obviously. What about you, miss?" The surge of anger on his face was priceless. I let a smug smile float onto my face.

"I'm a guy, un. Even an idiot can tell that!" He huffed, crossing his arms once again.

"Oh? Well that hair of yours isn't much of an indicator, now is it?" I twirled my own long hair. The blackness of it clashed with my fair skin.

"My hair is plenty manly, un! Yours isn't manly, though!"

"Since when was I a man?" I rolled my eyes. A goldfish could make better comebacks than this guy.

"Just... shut up! Konan told me to fetch you for dinner!"

"I'm not going," I replied, kicking the silver-haired man in his aching manhood once again when he began to rise. He knelt in agony once again.

Blondie attempted to look away from the groaning Akatsuki member, "Well I'm supposed to take you by force then."

"Can I not... eat here?" I began to drag Silvie out of the room, "God, you idiot. You left a stupid blood stain on my perfectly clean carpet!"

"Um, no, un." Blondie glanced at me weirdly as I left Silvie in the hallway.

"Whatever, I'm not eating then," I strolled back into my room and plopped onto my bed.

"Nope, that's not a choice, un," Blondie flipped onto the bed next to me.

"Too bad," I pushed him off and planted myself facefirst into my pillow.

"Hey!" A strong arm yanked me upright, "I said you don't get a choice, un!" Before I knew it, Blondie was dragging me out into the hallway. I began to struggle, and then I felt slippery movements where he was grabbing me. Blondie notice my look of confusion and held up his palms. Two mouths grinned at me.

Okay, I admit it. I screamed bloody hell and sped as fast as I could. Far away from the Blondie. Very far away. Somehow I ended up in the worst place possible- the dining room. It wasn't exactly the image of a dining room. It looked more like a small restaurant. A few small tables were neatly arranged with chairs, and a bar sat in the corner of the large room. The Akatsuki members stared at me as I stood at the entrance trembling.

"You're late," Neon Ginger glared up at me.

"I uh..." I sat down at an empty table in the corner as far away from the Neon Ginger as possible. He didn't seem to be in a very welcoming mood.

"She was too busy fucking with Hidan. Just to confirm if you heard any shouts from her room," Blondie came in and sneered straighted at me before sitting next to a boy with feiry red hair.

"Whaa..?" I blinked.

"Ha! Hidan's already gotten laid with this girl on her first day! Nice!" A... shark man, guy, person, thing, laughed.

"No!" I felt my face burn, "He went into my room to try to sacrifice me and I had to stop him so I-"

"Uh-huh, she sure knows how to bribe a man!" Blondie tried too catch his breath. The whole room except for Pein and Konan cracked up.

"Shut up, Barbie!" I jumped to my feet, "I was kicking that guy's- Hidan's ass! With his own fucking scythe too, so don't you mess around with me!"

"Barbie?!" Shark Guy shrieked with laughter.

"H-hey!" Blondie clenched his teeth, burning with humiliation.

"That's right, _Barbie!_" I taunted him, " You Akatsuki members aren't as great as you think! Hidan wasn't much of a challenge!"

"Now, bitch, where are you going with this?!" Blondie slammed his hand on the top and growled.

"I think-"

Arms wrapped themselves around me and pumped the air out of my body, "BITCH, YOU THOUGHT YOU MADE MY DICK FALL OFF OR SOMETHING?! THAT WAS NOT FUCKING COOL, I'LL SLICE YOU IN HALF THE NEXT TIME YOU TRY SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN!"

All I could think of was _I am sooo screwed._

Thankfully, the Neon Ginger spoke, "Hidan. You tried to sacrifice our new member to Jashin?"

"She fucking screwed around with me before!"

"Did you try to sacrifice our new member to Jashin?"

"She was fucking around, blame it-"

"Did you try to sacrifice our new member to Jashin?"

The room was eerily silent for a few seconds.

"Yes..."

"Hidan, if this happens again, I will punish you personally."

"Yes sir..." his death grip loosened, and I pushed away from him.

"Good," Neon Ginger turned back to his meal and began picking at his food.

Hidan mouthed _Fuck you_in my direction and went to sit down.

I felt the need to thank the Neon Ginger, but that would make me look like a suck up...

Konan spoke, "Pein, we should go back upstairs." Thank you, Konan!

The Neon Ginger listened and followed her out of the room. Awkward silence remained.

"Let's eat...?" A small voice broke the silence. Blonde curls, big eyes... wait. Noir was already here?!

Sure enough, Noir sat next to Shark Guy, and her plate was filled with various foods.

My eyes widened, "What the hell?"

"What?" Noir innocently asked.

"Why are you so...so relaxed?! Why are you peacefully eating dinner with the fucking _Akatsuki?!_Are you just going to accept being here?!"

Noir shrugged, although her face mirrored shame, "I just..." She wiggled in her chair.

The answer popped out to me. Noir was wearing a black bow and a little black dress. Red lace cornered the fabric, and it all disgustingly matched. She was always a sucker for clothing. Cute clothing at that. She smiled weakly at me. I scowled back.

I finally sighed and sat down next to her. There was no way I could rebel if it was just me. But still... to believe that they won over Noir on the first day, that just wasn't right.

"Ham?" Noir said meekly, and a fat slice of sizzling meat landed on my plate. The tension had decreased a bit, but everyone was still staring at me.

I prodded the food with my fork and mumbled, "I hate ham..."

* * *

_Okay, soo that wasn't the best ending ever. Whateverrrr. xD My writing is always so random, I'm sorry if you're disappointed in this story. D: Even so, please at least review, I want to know if people are actually reading this shit. x( Also, for the nicknames, sorry if they're confusing, but Ash doesn't know most of their real names: Neon Ginger= Pein, Blondie/Barbie= Deidara, Silvie= Hidan, and Shark Guy= Kisame. So, which was your favorite chapter so far? I'm trying to decide the style of writing I should go with in this story... Well thanks for reading if you actually did. Review, fave, follow, all that, byeee! -Alice xoxo_


	4. Chapter 4: His Beautiful Silver Eyes

_Welcome back, guys. Thanks for the reviews and another follow(WHOOP WHOOP)! I've been really grateful for the support you guys gave me. On to the less sappy stuff, I obviously don't own Naruto and its plot, or anything else copyrighted that I mention. Come on people, you should review more, I've gotten 100 views and only 9 reviews? Lazy lazy. c: So, please review/fave/follow, I'd really appreciate it! Beware of my abundant F-bombs. Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

Fuck my life.

So many people today use that phrase, but really, are all of those necessary? Staring online at those everyday gets me pissed. Really, all these people are complaining about having to do a few loads of laundry or something. I thought of laundry in a whole new way when I found out how much Konan had to do. Eight guys, now two more girls... that was way more clothes than the amount an average person washes.

Speaking of those complaining about their lives, _what about me?! _Getting kidnapped by some other creepy gang then being forced to become a member... I definitely deserved to say, "FML."

And speaking of getting pissed at people... well there were plenty of people here to rage over...

"Hey Whore!"

"I told you not to call me that, Blondie!" I growled. The blonde, Dei something or another, had called me that ever since the incident with Hidan. Man, I wanted to murder that she-man.

"Do you want to come to the club with us, un?" He entered, smirking,"You might be able to find another guy who'd want to screw you."

I put on my headphones and turned up my music all the way. I could hear faint shouts, but I ignored them.

Suddenly, the headphones were snatched off of my head, and Blondie stood over me angrily, "The one thing I hate the most is when people ignore me!"

"Great, give those back," I reached up for them, but he held up my headphones higher.

"Nope, are you going to the club, un? It's a Friday night and all."

"Hell no! Give those back!" I slammed my foot into his shin. The headphones clattered onto the floor, and he held his leg in pain.

I grabbed them and shot a dirty look at Blondie.

"What is your fucking problem!?" he shouted.

"Don't have one!" I untangled the knotted wire slowly. Man, I hate this guy.

"You're just going to be forever alone if you don't go out and have fun!" Blondie stuck out his tongue.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Fine by me, at least I'm no actual whore like you!"

"Suck my dick, bitch!" He flipped me off and stood by the door.

"Why are you guys even going out and partying?! You're the dominant gang, I thought you guys actually worked hard to get that position! But it turns out all you guys do is go out and have fun..."

Blondie laughed, "Work? All the gangs here are shitty, none of the members are properly trained. Don't ask me how Leader came to the conclusion to take in you and that girl."

Anger boiled up quickly, "What did you say?"

A sneer crawled up his face, "Your. Gang. Sucks. Ass."

My fist hit his jawline immediately, and I crawled on top of him, yanking his hair every which way.

"Deidara-" A whistle from above us sounded, and I glared up at whoever it was. Great. Hidan smirked with his arms crossed.

"Be gentle on him, hon. He isn't as rough as me."

"FUCK YOU, HIDAN, I AM TWICE AS STRONG AS YOU!" Suddenly I was pushed off, and Deidara got up, brushing off the dust on his clubbing outfit.

Hidan chuckled, "Threesome maybe?"

"GO FUCK YOURSELF!" Deidara and I shouted at the same time. Whoa, I just addressed him as Deidara. Twice.

"Okay, okay, sheesh. It was just an idea, no need to be so harsh. Unless... oh my God, Ash, are you a virgin?"

Okay. Now this was going too far.

"So what if I am or not?" I folded my arms.

Hidan cackled, "MAN, SHE'S A VIRGIN! How old are you?!"

"...seventeen...," I felt my face turn red.

"Man, we're getting you to lose that V-card tonight!" Hidan took me by the waist and pushed me out the door. Deidara followed, smirking.

"STOP, NO, I DON'T NEED TO LOSE MY VIRGINITY!" I struggled in his grip.

Konan stood in the hallway fixing her hair. Vibrant blue spirals fell at her side, and her dark makeup had a golden glow to it tonight. Her short dress was sequined, and her stilettos shined. Noir stood next to her in a black sleeveless top and red frilly skirt. I cringed at the thought of her brother's reaction if he ever saw the amount of visible skin she showed.

Hidan grinned at Konan, "The rookie's coming along."

I shook my head frantically, "No! Konan, I'm only 17! It's not legal!"

Deidara nudged me with an smug look on his face, "Since when did gang members care about the law? Relax, all Akatsuki members have a decent fake ID." He showed me his.

Konan smiled and held onto my arm, "Come on then, let's get you dressed."

I tried to pull away, "No, Konan, I-" Her grip tightened, and her eyes looked deadly, although her smile remained. I kept silent and followed her into her room.

This was just _fantastic._ I stumbled out in a low-cut little black dress and a bright red choker. My black heels were impossible to walk in, and my hair was in some complicated updo. Worst of all, I had on blush. _Blush._I shuddered at the thought.

Noir gasped a little and clapped when she noticed me come out, "You look kawaii..."

Kawaii? KAWAII?! I was a freaking _gang member, _not some ballerina.

I sighed, trying to calm myself down. Okay okay, this was just one night. Konan and Noir will be there, it'll be okay.

"You don't look half bad in a dress, un!" Deidara smirked, "Maybe I'll volunteer to take that V-card of yours!"

Konan slapped his arm and gave him a stern look, "Don't be spouting nonsense now."

We walked(well I attempted to walk at least) into the elevator of the Akatsuki building and went down to the bottom floor. Konan led us to a large garage, and we circled around a sleek, black Mustang. Ohh, it was gorgeous...

"I call shotgun!" Hidan dived into the passenger seat. Deidara jingled some keys in his hand. This was that manwhore's car?! He didn't deserve it one bit.

I mumbled as Konan and Noir pushed me into the middle of the backseat and surrounded me on both sides.

This was going to be fun...

Deidara blasted loud punk music during the drive, and Hidan decided it was a great time to improve on his vocal skills. He had _a lot _to improve on. Trust me.

Konan handed me a card. There was a picture of me, and I glanced down at my date of birth... exactly 21 years of age today, huh?

We parked and stepped out. Of course the second I tried to walk, I tripped. A hand appeared under my forearm, holding me up, "Having trouble, un?" Deidara looked amused.

I pulled away from him angrily and stamped towards Noir and Konan. Noir sighed and gave me tips on how to walk in heels. I felt so idiotic.

We entered to see bright flashing lights and scattered tables. A large bar was surrounded with people. Some girls squealed and walked up to Deidara and Hidan. They'll be busy.

"Come on," Konan shouted over the music vibrating the room, "Let's get a drink!"

"Watch out for cute boys..." Noir purred, examining the club.

I glanced at the bartender. He had nice cheekbones, that was a plus. His hair was also a nice chestnut color... but that crooked nose...just no.

Wait! Did I just analyze the guy?! Noir was rubbing off of me...

"Hello beautiful," a shadow came from behind me, "I haven't seen you around before." He was a few inches taller than me with long dark hair. His eyes were a pearly white.

Noir smiled and nudged me closer to him, then walked off with Konan. Shit.

"Care for a drink?" the boy gestured towards the stool next to him. An expensive-looking watch peeked from under his ironed button-up shirt. No, what if he poisoned it? What if he's got a gun?! SHIT, I FORGOT MY GUN AT HOME.

Okay, I've been living in a gang way too long. Guns weren't allowed in clubs. And he implied that he was _paying._

I nodded and smiled, not sure what else to say.

The boy laughed," Sir, I'd like that bottle of red wine there... yes, it's 1995... and then for the lady... how about a Long Island Iced Tea?"

A Long Island Iced Tea? They sold tea here?! Hallelujah!

"The name's Neji," he leans against the counter, "What's yours?"

"Ash...ley," I glanced at my fake ID that I still had in my hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Ashley, what a pretty name..." Neji grinned and watched as the waiter set the drink in front of me.

I stared at it. Well... it looked like tea. I shrugged and drank a big gulp, and yep, it tasted like tea. I took another long sip. Wow, this was good.

Neji chuckled, "Slow down, Ashley. You'll get very dr..."

I felt dizzy, really... I didn't feel quite right. What was Neji saying? Everything became a bit blurred, and soon the only thing I could concentrate on was Neji's silver eyes.

His beautiful silver eyes...

* * *

_Poor Ash, she doesn't understand anything about alcohol and such, and so... mehh, that Long Island Iced Tea wore her out. Hehe... it is definitely not just tea. Yes, Neji planned on getting her drunk, because he noticed how young she looked and how he never saw her there before... Neji's a smart guy. The question is... what's going to happen to Ash? Frankly, I'm not too keen about alcohol either, so if I wrote some kind of shit when he was taking orders, please spare me the details of my imperfections and move on. ;D Review/fave/follow, I will appreciate them all so much! _


	5. Chapter 5: He's Getting Laid

_Welcome back guys, thanks for the reviews and another follow! I'm pretty steady with my updates, but just a heads up, it may not be so frequent in the future, because I'm starting to get busier, so just to let you guys know. I don't own Naruto and it's plot or characters, though that'd be cool. Anyways, a recap of the last chapter, Ash was stupid enough to get herself drunk, and well... yeah... dun dun dun... ;)_

* * *

_Ugh, I don't feel good._

When that's the first thought you get when you wake up, you know that it's not going to be a good day. Trust me, I knew. Maybe, just maybe, if I woke up in a place I actually recognized, I'd have a bit of hope.

The first thing I saw in the big bedroom was an aquarium. It took up half a wall and was filled with exotic-looking fish. The cloudy canopy of the bed draped along the edges, making the bed seem bigger and grander than it actually was. The sound of running water flowed behind a closed white door at the side of the room. Oh... shit, this couldn't be good.

I leaped up from the bed, tripping on my heels and falling with a softened thud by the fluffy white rug. Ouch. I studied myself and did a little dance sitting on the floor. My clothes were still on! No one did anything creepy to me... hopefully.

I slipped off my heels, looking out the curtained window. The sky behind it was pitch black, much darker than when we entered the club. But... what time was it? Did Noir and the other notice I was missing? I searched for a clock, but there didn't seem to be one in sight.

This was strange, though. I guessed that I had been drunk- Long Island Iced Tea had alcohol in it after all, and then I passed out. But back at my old gang, some of the members got drunk all the time. They seldom woke up before morning. I was so confused.

The running water stopped. I froze in place.

Holyshitholyshitholyshitholy shit. WHAT WAS I GOING TO DO?!

I scrambled out of the room into a massive hallway. It was dark and quiet, but there was no way I was going back into the bedroom. I could hear faint footsteps from inside the room, and a phone rang loudly, making me jump.

A voice picked up, "Hello?" It was definitely that guy... what's his face... Neji! A few moments passed without any noise. Finally, he said, "Yes, I understand."

The click meant that he had set the phone back down. What was I going to do? I tiptoed around the corner of the hall and could see a faint light from the bottom of the grand marble staircase. Who else was here?

Before I could go anywhere else, a hand clamped onto my shoulder and landed on my mouth before I could scream. Neji held me tightly, his hair slightly dripping from his shower. Man, he looked _good._ Ahem, I mean... he was, uhh, okay(You didn't hear anything!).

A playful smile crept up his lips, and he put a finger up to his mouth, as if shhhing me(what's a word for 'shhhing'?), "Don't let my uncle know you're here, he won't be happy..." Neji slowly led me back to his room and closed the door.

Neji sat down by me on the bed, his silvery eyes darting around my face. Well, this was awkward. Soon, his lips brushed against my neck(When did they get there?!).

"Ooookayyyy, Neji, heheheh..." I arched back away from him, "I uh...well um, I didn't mean to umm, intrude or anything..."

"Intrude?" he purred, "Not at all, Ashley..."

I crawled towards the back of the bed, "Umm Neji, I _wasn't_ looking for uhhh, a relationship or a... one-nighter and such... I was just..."

Neji put his hand over my mouth and cocked his head to the side, "Did you hear something?"

I held my breath. The only thought on my mind was _PLEASEDON'RAPEME._

The door creaked open, and Neji's head blocked my view. A shaky and strained voice murmured, "S-sir, the master has called for you down in his office... he has something urgent to tell you."

Neji sighed, pausing slightly and turning back to me, "Stay put, okay, Ashley?" He slowly got off the bed and closed the door behind him.

I glanced at the shaking maid who had spoken. She seemed pretty awkward in her maid's dress and black tights.

A startling low voice soon erupted from the maid, "Ash, get the hell out of here!"

I fell off the bed, "W-who are you?!"

The maid's face crinkled in anger, "Stop playing around Ash, it's me, Deidara!"

I busted out in laughter, "WHAT?! Deidara!? That's you!? You look so ladylike!"

Deidara's face turned into a deep crimson, and I could finally recognize his face under all of the blush and eye shadow. His blonde hair was pulled up with a black ribbon into a tight bun, and his chest was stuffed to make him look like a woman.

"Shut up, un," he muttered, "You shouldn't have gotten yourself into this mess."

I tried to stop my giggling fit. Just imagine, Deidara of Akatsuki, all dolled up with mascara and all, then put into a frilly short maid outfit topped off with heels. It was absolutely hysterical~! I held my heels in my hands and smirked at Deidara one last time before he shoved me out of Neji's room.

"So umm, how exactly do we get out of here?" I whispered to Maid Deidara.

"There's an open window at the room at the end of the hall... Noir and Konan are still somewhere around here in their maid outfits too, though."

I giggled as quietly as I could, "So why exactly are _you_ in a maid outfit?"

Deidara's face burned, "Well we drugged up three of their maids and stole their clothes when we found out where you were... and there was Noir and Konan...but we needed another maid...soo..."

I covered my mouth to keep myself from bursting out laughing, "Of course, you're the girliest looking guy out of them all!" Then I looked at him with an arched eyebrow, "How did you know where I was?"

He sneered, "We planted a tracker in you while you were asleep the first day you arrived, un."

I slapped his arm, "YOU SAID WHAAT?!"

"Shut the hell up, you're way too loud. And that hurt! Don't worry, it can be easily taken out when Leader decides to remove it, un."

"How easy?" I huffed. I couldn't believe that they planted a fucking _tracker_ inside of me; what was I, a dog?!

Deidara asyrolled his eyes and creaked open the door with the window, "I don't know... you'll be fine, un." He glanced at the window, "Dammit,they closed it." He stood up, balancing himself on his Mary Jane heels(damn, he walks better in heels than I do), and unlocked the window. A siren began to blare.

Shitshitshitshitshit. Okay... don't panic...don't panic. I scrambled to my feet and helped Deidara whip open the window.

"Didn't I tell you to stay put, Ashley?" A smooth voice spoke form behind me.

"Screw your instructions!" Deidara yelled.

Neji held up his cellphone, which had 911 dialed on it, "Well, well, well. An Akatsuki member, I believe. I caught on to your plan quite early. None of my maids looked... familiar. And you, Ashley isn't it? You ID is, well... " he held up my fake ID, "It's not going to make the police happy if they see this."

How was he so unfazed by the fact that a motherfucking _man_ was dressed up as one of his maid- wait, why was I thinking about that in this situation!? I cursed under my breath.

Neji smirked, dangling my ID, "Ashley, come here."

I didn't move.

"Come here," his voice began to sound impatient.

"She's not fucking listening, she-man! What's up with your hair, it looks like you poured a bottle of Girliness onto it!" Deidara shouted angrily.

"You're one to talk..." Neji muttered, studying Deidara's golden hair in a unquestionably feminine bun.

"SHUT UP!" Deidara lunged for Neji, who skillfully dodged and attempted to land a blow on Deidara. Unfortunately, Deidara was a skilled fighter himself, and he shifted to the side and punched Neji in the jaw. Neji didn't even stagger.

I nervously glanced around. I could hear quick footsteps coming up the stairs. Usually I'd go straight into battle mode, but let's face it, I'm in an incredibly short dress with no apparent weapon. I'm also inside a wealthy person's house with its security alarm blaring, and someone was coming up the stairs. My only escape route is open- never mind, the maid and the rich boy just blocked my path. Shit.

I suddenly slammed my high heels into Neji. The long, thin points made contact with with his pretty nice cheekbones and probably something else, because he tripped on the tangled rug and bashed his head onto the windowsill. Ouchie.

I gave him one last kick to make sure he was unconscious and grabbed my heels, "That was the first time these stupid shoes were actually useful!"

Konan and Noir appeared at the doorway out of breath.

Konan sighed, "Well we kind of knocked everyone out, and I called Itachi, and he's going to... umm... well, the point is, the Hyuugas won't be after us later." She hopped out of the window, and I looked out, watching her land on her feet gently. Noir followed, doing the same as Konan. Shit, these people were ninjas.

Deidara and I followed, and we both had to keep our skirts from flipping up. How embarrassing(mostly for Deidara, hehehe).

We hopped into Deidara's mustang and drove off, not even looking back. Thankfully, the alarm stopped going off, and the police definitely wasn't getting here soon enough to catch us.

"Where's Hidan?" I questioned.

Konan and Noir looked at each other. Konan finally replied, "He's...not coming home for the night."

Deidara grinned and looked back at me, "He's getting laid."

* * *

_Okay, I'm really sleepy, and I'm talking to some friends, so the crappy writing is not my fault. Okay, technically it is, but I think I have a good excuse... c: I hope you guys at least semi-enjoyed this. Review, follow, fave! I love you guys! Soo...Hidan gets laid, and Ash doesn't like some people might've guessed. Well, hopefully you guys will stick with me through this crappy writing, but I wanted to get this chapter over with, yeah, sooo I'll try to do better next time. Good night guys. =_=_


	6. Chapter 6: Hopeless

_Wow hello people! It's been FOREVER since I've written the story! I actually had to go back and read to refresh my memory. X_X I am really sorry for not updating, but life got in the way...so yeah. Well I'm back for now, and since I have free time today, I shall write for all of you lovely readers! :D Please review though... -.- Anyways, I don't own Naruto or the characters/plot, and umm, if you read the last chapter while I was writing, Deidara made a perfect maid and Ash kicked Neji's ass, and then they drove away before the police could find them. Also, this chapter isn't as exciting, but please try to read it. D: If not, then please just read my ending message. Thanks! 3_

* * *

You guys will never know how scary the Neon Ginger is. Never.

When I got home, he stood right there. Arms crossed. Still as a... dead goose, if not stiller. His lavender eyes were drilled into mine, and at the moment, the car seemed like a fairly safe place to be.

Konan, the only one brave enough to get out and talk to Pein, signaled for us to come to them.

"Shit, un... I think we're in trouble..." Deidara slowly ducked behind the steering wheel. Noir shivered and sank down in her seat. Pussies...

Finally, I gulped and shakily opened the car door, stepping out and trudging towards the Neon Ginger and Konan. My eyes forced themselves closed, afraid of what would happen.

"Do explain, Ash," His unwavering and serious voice made me fidget. My eyes fluttered open, and I saw Konan shift uncomfortably.

"U-uh, well you see, I didn't want to go out to the club, but Deidara and Hidan, even Noir and Konan dragged me there, they put me in this outfit, and well there was this guy, uhh, and he, um, well you see... I don't know, I just blacked out, and..." My speech sped up quickly until I just got tongue-tied, but I did my best to continue my story.

Apparently the Neon Ginger was very good at understanding people, because he just nodded and sighed, "Personally I didn't want to get in a conflict with the Hyuuga Corporation... but I was never on their side anyways. However, this is unacceptable, Ash. Especially since you've just been recruited." His eyes bored into mine, "I might forgive you though... if you can do something about this."

I blinked, nervous about what he could possibly be thinking of, "W-what do you want me to do?"

"Hmm, well I think it'd be nice if we could convince the Hyuuga family to ally with us. I mean, you did seem to catch that boy...Neji's, eye. If you can somehow convince him to... fall in love or along those lines, you can bring him and his family to our side." Pein had a creepy little smile on his face.

Okay...wait what?! Did he really just say that?!

"W-what if I don't?" I shook a bit from his intense stare.

"Oh... you die for not following orders," Pein sure knows how to be blunt about things...

I nodded tensely and stumbled inside, my heart racing. Make Neji fall for me?! Who does he think I am?!

I fell onto my bed, exhausted, not bothering to turn on the lights.

"Look at what you've gotten yourself into, un," A dark figure plopped down beside me.

"Shut up, Deidara...," I buried my face into my pillow and sighed, "I don't even understand why we're doing this. We're a freaking GANG, why should we cooperate with the Hyuuga people?"

Deidara chuckled a bit, "If you can even get them to cooperate... I can't say you're much of a charmer."

I flung my pillow at him suddenly, and he fell off the bed laughing hysterically, "Shush, Blondie..."

He finally caught his breath and climbed back onto the bed. His hair was out of the bun and on his shoulders, and he had replaced the maid outfit with a black muscle shirt and sweats. Under the moonlight, his blue eye seemed to glow. I cleared my throat and looked away from him. He... didn't look too much like a female after all.

"Is something wrong? I didn't _actually_ offend you did I? Such a touchy person..." Deidara sneered, nudging me.

"Damn she-man," I glanced at him annoyingly, getting up and rummaging through my closet, "You should leave now."

"What, why?" Deidara laid back on my bed casually. Ugh, he's getting all his nasty germs on my newly changed sheets...

"Because I'm going to shower, dumbass," I looked back at him, "So bu-bye."

Deidara smirked, "Oh hell no, I'm definitely staying then."

"...What?" I turned around to face him.

"I'm staying." Deidara studied his nails, "Yep, you heard me right, un."

Yeah, if you guys haven't figured me out yet, I threw something else at him. This time... I regretted it.

Deidara blinked slowly and picked up the bra that I impulsively launched at him, "Nice... you're a C?"

My face burned as I sprinted over snatched it out of his hands, "Don't touch that!"

"You fucking threw it at me, not my fault," Deidara snickered, making sure his expression was as annoying as possible.

I sighed, too exhausted to deal with the idiot, "Do whatever you want..." Closing the bathroom door, I turned on the shower. The steaming water poured out on me, burning my skin. Still, it felt amazing, and once I was done, I was too sleepy to dry my hair.

Exiting the bathroom, my long dark hair still dripping wet, I noticed Deidara curled up in a ball under my covers. His golden hair spread around him, and his strong arm dangling out of the covers. At that moment, the she-man actually looked huggable... I mean uhh, he didn't seem as annoying as usual(You didn't hear _anything...)._

I sat down on the bed next to him and shook him, "Deidara, go to your own bed."

He grumbled faintly, "Un..." and didn't move.

Staring down at him at that moment made my heart beat quicker than normal. I felt my forehead, and it seemed to burn a little. Maybe I was sick...

After attempting to get him off my bed, I slumped down onto my pillow next to him and feel asleep. This guy was hopeless.

* * *

Yeah, I'm sorry nothing happened in this, and it was more of a...mushy romantic chapter. I know it was quite boring, so I guess it doesn't matter if you skip it except for the key thing: Ash has to try to win the Hyuugas over through Neji. I would've made it more interesting, but I thought that it wouldn't be right if I kept making weird stuff happen to Ash, so I gave her a break. c: Sooo... I kinda got a potential couple going here... but I'm not sure who I want Ash to end up with yet. She'll interact with the other members in later chapters, so maybe you guys can help me decide who she could end up with. ;) Well thanks for sticking with me, and I respect you so much if you were able to read through this boring chapter! Please continue reading, you hopefully won't be disappointed! Review, follow, fave, Love you guys! -Alice 3


	7. Chapter 7: Sasori of the Akatsuki

_Hey everyone, I appreciate the reviews I received from the last chapter. At least now I know there are still readers despite my long, long absence. Anyways, I'm going to try to update regularly, though sorry if I don't. Well uh, I don't own Naruto or it's plot and characters, so yeah, enjoy. c:_

* * *

Today was a nice day. Rain pelted the roof of the Akatsuki headquarters, the constant thudding forming into a melody in my ears. I perched on the balcony of my room and listened to the calming storm progress to our area.

Most people find clear, sunny days as nice. Not me. Why would you like a day when heat is pushing down on you, and the blinding sun is harshly pouring onto the disgustingly pretty blue sky? I might've liked sunny days at one point, but it must've been long ago... _very_ long ago.

"Leave me alone," my eyes darted to the side, where a patch of darkness in the corner laid.

A sandalled foot stepped out slowly, and the rest of the person emerged tensely, "Took you a while to realize I was here..."

I stared at the member cloaked in the Akatsuki colors. He had a major baby face, and his height didn't help. This boy only looked like a mere child, but something about him made him seem older than me.

His bored eyes glanced my way, and his crimson hair swished as he turned to face the rain, "Horrible weather..."

I rolled my eyes, "I guess you're like everyone else. Such a fucked up mind, the weather right now is better than it has been for weeks..."

The boy glanced at me annoyingly,"And why do you think that?"

"Don't make that face at me," I crinkled my nose."And if you don't feel the same, I'm not going to waste my breath explaining."

His frown deepened, and his eyes darted back to the raindrops.

Silence.

Finally, he spoke, "I don't have patience for brats like you."

Okay kid, bad idea. I swiftly got to my feet, and I realized that I was the same height as him. Dammit, I'm short. Still, I stood my ground,"Who are you calling a brat, bitch?"

Eyes of malice struck me,"Watch your language, kid. I don't tolerate stupidity mixed with profanity directed to me."

"Kid? Kid?! Look in the fucking mirror some time! And I can call you whatever I'd like, you little ass!"

My body suddenly jerked towards the boy, and he murmured in my ear, "Didn't your mother ever tell you to respect your elders?

I struggled to move, but none of my limbs even twitched,"What'd you do to me?!"

"I'm disciplining you."

"No, get away from me, you bastard!" I spat in his face.

He sighed and rolled his eyes,"You remind me too much of that brat Deidara."

Okay, that was offensive! I suddenly slammed my foot into his jawline, and his head snapped back. Ouchie, mwahaha.

His face held confusion and complete frustration,"W-what? I swear I was still controlling you..."

THAT'S RIGHT BITCH, YOU AREN'T CON-Wait what? I stare at him, speechless,"You were _what?!"_

The tiniest hint of a smile crawled onto his face,"Yes, I was controlling you. Did you not realize? Not very observant, are you, brat?"

I slammed my fist into- whoa he was fast. His hand blocked mine with lightning speed.

"Who are you anyways?" I breathed steadily, calming myself down.

"Hmm, I'm surprised that you don't recognize me. But then again, I didn't show myself..."

My eyes narrowed,"What are you talking about?"

He blinked, then sighed,"I suppose you remember where... what's his name, hmmm, goes by Striker I suppose... Do you remember how he got those nasty scars? Left with one eye too if I remember correctly."

My heart sped. He was talking about the boss. The day he lost his eye and wore an eyepatch ever since... did this boy mean to tell me that he had something to do with this?!

I gulped as the memories rushed through my mind,"What about it?"

The faint smile continued to linger on his lips,"Quite horrific it was... for him. And you of course. It was your first assignment with him as second in charge I bet? Didn't turn out to well."

My fingernails ate into my skin as I shook slightly,"Stop... What does this tell me about you?!"

"Oh his face at the moment held great anger. Not even fright. Not even astonishment. Just red hot anger. And he would've died if you weren't there, I suppose."

My eyesight blurred as I tried to catch my breath. The nightmares were flooding back into my head. Overwhelming me,"This... Has nothing to do with my question... Why do you even know about this?! The one who hurt the Boss... He was-"

The boy's face turned to me. His soft looking skin, round cheeks, and fiery hair... All turned to me. His lips continued to move, but my ears rang after the first half,"Sasori of the Akatsuki, he's the one who almost murdered your boss. Sasori of the Akatsuki... is me..."

* * *

_This chapter was shorter than I thought it was. o.o Then again, I'm actually writing on my phone, so it feels like I've typed more than I actually have. ;c Anyways, I hope you like this new... Info from the story. Sasori almost killed the Kuro Ryus' boss, and he poked his eye out! *le gasp* Okay, so he didn't literally poke it out, but you'll get more of the story to that later. ;) If you haven't figured it out, Ash was pretty fond of the Boss, or Striker, sooo hmm I wonder if she's going to just hate Sasori's guts now. I actually realized that I held back most of the profanity in this chapter(at least the second half, I typed the first half earlier today). I guess that's what happens when I'm tired. Ugh, school tomorrow, I'm heading to bed. REVIEW! Night guys.3 -Alice xoxo (Hopefully my AN brought up the word count more xD)_


	8. Chapter 8: The One and Only Boss

_Whew, it's been a while! This summer was more productive than I expected. Anyways, I didn't update like I wanted to, but here I am now! Since some of you might be wondering about the conflict between Striker(Ash's boss) and Sasori, here we go. ;D Oh, and I don't own Naruto or its plot/characters._

* * *

I lay silently, crumpled up in my sheets. The dreams have started up again. My nightmares. I don't even know what to do anymore...

-Two Years Ago-

"Hurry up, Ash, we need to infiltrate the Okami before sunrise!" I feel a light swish behind me as I clumsily lace up my boots. I turn to see the boss swiftly throw his dark trench coat over his shoulders. Without realizing it, a smile lingers onto my face.

His amber eyes meet mine, and a grin sweeps across his face, "What's with that silly smile, Ash?" He pats my cheek playfully and helps me to my feet, "Feeling smug about being second in command?"

I laugh and push him playfully, "Whatever, boss." Truthfully, I was so overjoyed that I thought I was about to burst, but there's no way I could tell the boss that. As his right hand man(err... woman), I couldn't lose too much of my composure, or it would make others believe that he'd chosen the wrong person. There's no way I'd ever let them think that!

"Come on then," the boss holds out his hand, and I place mine into it. His warmth radiates into me, making me smile once again. Suddenly, a strong wind whirls around us, and as it disappears, I catch a glimpse of the silhouette of the Okami headquarters. The boss's teleporting never fails to take my breath away.

I finally take a deep breath. The boss's rough hand slips out of mine, and I feel the urge to grab it, but there's no way I would do that. I trail closely behind his tall figure as I observe my surroundings. The dark sky pushes against the flat, rough dirt from above, and I notice a strand of light poking out in between. Even with such little light, I could see the shine of the boss's honey-colored hair flowing in the slight breeze. He slightly turned towards me, "Hey Ash..."

I straighten up quickly, "Yes boss?"

The sound of his chuckles set butterflies in my stomach, "You don't need to be so tense and formal around me. I want you to treat me like you do with everyone else, okay?"

I nod slightly, but that wouldn't be possible. The boss wasn't like everyone else. I owed him my life. I owed him the world. I owed him... everything. Unlike everyone else, he was the one who trained me to be who I am today. He was the one who comforted me when I thought I couldn't survive any longer. He was the one who helped me escape from death. Akihiro Sato, Striker, the boss... he is the most important person in my life.

"So, remember the plan. I'm going to lure out the guards as you hide out towards the side of the building. As soon as you see no more heading my way, look for the quickest way to get in. Reinforcements will arrive approximately 10 minutes after I call. You need to use your map to find the control room and shut it down. Remember to take their weapons. If you need help, just give me a call and I'll teleport over. Find their leader's whereabouts, but don't get reckless and try to fight him. He will probably be backed up. Wait for me and the reinforcements to arrive."

"Got it," I put my hand on my gun cautiously.

"Alright then. Good luck Ash," the boss pulls out his own pistol and shoots the air. My ears slightly ring as I run and press myself against a sturdy brick wall. I pause, waiting for someone, anyone, to come out... but nothing happens. I glance over at the boss, who continues to stand there, his eyes darting from one place to another.

Suddenly, someone grabs my wrist, and I am about to pull away when I realize the person is dead. Blood trickles from the victim's mouth, and from the tattoo on his forearm, I realize that he is an Okami member. What happened?

"Ash! get over here!" I jerk my head to see the boss running towards me with a look of panic on his face. I turn back to see a large, hunched over man lunge at me with a terrifying metallic tail.

My eyes open slightly as I struggle to sit up. As I feel my arm, I realize that it's warm with some kind of liquid, and my heart skips a beat as I eye the dark crimson spread on my sleeve. Yet nothing hurts. A slight panting sound from beside me gets louder. A gasp escapes my mouth when I see a giant cut down the boss's chest. The blood gushes out like a river, and I instinctively tug off my jacket and apply pressure on him to hopefully slow down the flow.

"It won't help much," a deep voice erupts from the man as his tail slides back behind him. I glare at him, knowing that he's right, but there's no way I'd let the boss just lay there and die.

I snap at the man, "Why are you even here?! You bastard, get lost!"

"I came here to assassinate the Okami of course. And little girl, you might not want to talk to me that way," the cloaked man approaches slowly, and I lift up my gun.

"S-stop... Ash," the boss shakily gets to his feet, and blood splatters the ground.

"Oh? You can still stand? I can change that," The metal scorpion tail raises and shoots towards the boss, but he disappears just in time. The deadly eyes of the the man turn a bit, "A teleporter?"

I shoot at the man's head, but his tail intervenes immediately. "Dammit..." I huff. This was no ordinary man. His black cloak showed no sign of a gang symbol...it was just plain black. He must've been smart enough to cover it up before assassinating the Okami just so no one would know who did it.

"I'm getting impatient with you two children. I'll just kill you now," The tip of his tail flies towards me, and I duck down to shoot at his feet but miss. My eyes squeeze shut, not wanting to see my own death.

Something is dripping. But it's not me. My eyes pry themselves open and the boss leans over me with a slight smile, blood sliding down his face and shoulder, "You okay?" Tears begin to flood out of my eyes, and I don't even care anymore. "What, you're not?" His hand shakily lands on my cheek as he lays his forehead on my shoulder. He soon rises his head and stands, "Take care of the gang, alright? And Kuromi(Noir)..."

"AKIHIRO! No, come back, you'll die!" I scream. I don't stop until my throat gives up and all I can do is silently sob.

He pulls a few knives out of his coat, "Calm down, Ash. They don't call me Striker for nothing..." Before the man could react, the boss was already on top of him, and a few knives were dug into his back. His eyes glowed, looking almost golden- no, they were. Pure golden."

A roar of rage sounds from the man as he tries to toss the boss aside, but he grabs onto the bandana covering the man's face and-

"What the..." my mouth hangs open as I stare at the mouth of the man. He's... a puppet?

"That's it, play time's over," The puppet growls and throws the boss off. I didn't think you would be able to, but now that you've seen, I'm going to have to kill you." I sprint, not caring to breathe, and reach the boss before the puppet's tail. I pull him away, but a scratch from the tip of the tail lands on his eyelid.

He clenches his teeth and feels the blood flow out of his eye, "You... bastard..." I move back a little, almost feeling flames erupt from the boss. He screams and runs wildly towards the puppet, knives clanging into the wood. The scorpion backs slightly, getting pushed to an edge, then slices the boss's other shoulder. It doesn't seem to affect Striker's movements, and eventually, a knife implants directly into the face of the puppet. The wood cracks, and almost shatters, until he jumps back.

"Tch... now I'm pissed," The metal tail stands straight up, and arches towards the boss, gathering speed as it plans to kill.

"NO!" I grab onto the boss and turn him away, "Akihiro... you can't die on me..."

Before I realize it, the tail stops in midair, "Tch. It seems I must go immediately. You two kids need to learn your place. Remember that Sasori of the Akatsuki just whipped your asses." With that, the puppet slides away.

I tremble as I pull out a cellphone from the boss's jacket pocket. He has the gang on speed dial... why didn't he call? When I they pick up, I stumble on my words, but they understand that everything has gone wrong. "We're coming to get you immediately, stay put, Ash."

The boss lay on the ground motionless, and I wailed uncontrollably as I held onto his cold hand, "Akihiro... don't leave me..."

Everything else that happened was hazy... I remember the boss being given to the medical experts in our gang. They were better than most doctors, having being born geniuses, but even they struggled to keep his heart beating. Poison had taken control of his body. Noir appeared many times only to turn away from the horrible sight of her brother.

I didn't deserve to be next to his side. After all of those years he protected me, this was how I paid him back? I couldn't even save myself, let alone him...

"Ash..." That voice. No... "Ash, look at me..." my eyes dart to the boy in the bed. Wires hung, pale skin, messy blonde hair, bandages, one eye covered, the other... open.

"B-b-boss..." I choke and lean down next to his bed sobbing. A hand rests on my head. "Welcome back... "I whisper.

A faint smile plays on his dry lips as he stroke my dark hair, "Did you take care of the gang?"

I nod shakily, trying to stop the overwhelming tears, and he pulls me into an awkward embrace, "I'm proud of you..." he murmurs into my ear.

-Present-

I jerk awake, feeling the burn in my eyes as tears roll down my cheeks. Ever since that incident, I realized that I would never let the boss down again. I realized that I would protect him at any costs. I realized that I was forever in his debt. No one else but him would truly be in charge of me, not even Pein.

* * *

_Whew, intense much? I made it all feely and sappy a stuff. I think the boss is pretty cool though. And hmm, love conflicts have evolved a bit. Many might've thought that Ash would be leaning towards Deidara, but oooh, what about the boss? Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'll do my best to remember to update again, so ciaooo! Oh yeah, fave, review, follow! -Alice_


	9. Chapter 9: Shopping Trip Gone Wrong

_Hey guys, I'm so glad I've updated again! My goal is to reach 20 reviews, so I think I'll stop writing after this chapter until I reach that. C'mon, four mere reviews, is that hard to ask? c; Hehe, I know I'm mean. Anyways, I hope you guys are enjoying the story, I don't own any of the Naruto characters/plot. Thanks! xoxo_

* * *

After a few days, I decided to pull myself together. Since I'd discovered Sasori's identity, everything had been a blur. To tell you the truth, I was a complete mess. A few glimpses of Konan and Noir checking on me, bringing me dinner, even a slight moment of the others peering in. But the one that forced me to come back to reality was the person who came in last.

I'm not even sure if he counted, as he just stood by the slightly opened door. His droopy brown-ish eyes bored into mine, and a slight smirk played on his delicate face, "Not much of a fighter now, are you?" With that, he turned swiftly and continued down the hall, his crimson hair swishing from the sudden movement.

I pounded my fist onto the side of my bed. What have I been doing?! This is pitiful! I threw my covers to the side as I tried to regain control of my body. It's gotten pretty stiff from my lack of movement in the past few days. I hopped into the shower and closed my eyes as the warmth poured onto me. God, this was absolute heaven.

A knock erupted from the door, probably the one connecting Noir's room to the bathroom, "Ash, is that you?!"

I opened my eyes slightly and glanced towards the direction of the sound, "Hey Noir. Yeah, it's me."

A slight gasp could be heard, and her voice held the sound of tears, "Oh my God, I'm so glad you're alright. Do you need anything? Something to eat? What can I do?"

I couldn't help but smile. Noir always cared so much about me, "Nah, I'm fine thanks."

"Alright!" Noir paused for a second, "Ash..."

"What is it?" I reached for the shampoo. Ah, sweet mother of aloes, thank you for sacrificing your children to make this wonderful smelling cleanser.

"I had a dream about my brother..."

My hand flinched immediately, and the bottle crashed onto the hard floor of the shower.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Noir called out.

"Yeah, everything's fine. My hand slipped," I replied, trying to hide the shakiness in my voice. Shit, I was starting to lose myself again, "S-so, what happened?"

Noir either didn't hear my shaky voice, or she'd chosen to ignore it, because she continued as if everything was normal, "Well... Akihiro... he's looking for us. Like, he's sending out members everyday to search- he doesn't believe we're dead."

I felt my body jolt suddenly, "A-ah. Really? So it was like... a premonition dream?"

"I-I... suppose," Noir became silent, "Well, I'm going to go grocery shopping now. Konan was going to come, but she's preoccupied at the moment."

"Wait, you're going by yourself?" I scrubbed myself down, "That's dangerous, you know."

A light laughter sounded from Noir, "Oh come on, Ash, I know how to protect myself. Have you forgotten, I'm the younger sister of the best gang leader in the whole country of Japan!"

I let out a laugh, but my heart panged painfully at the mention of the boss, "Well wait, I'll come with you." I quickly slid open the shower door and dried myself with my towel.

"Yay! Shopping with Ashy!~" I heard Noir clap then say, "Wait, I want to pick out your outfit!" She hurriedly opened the bathroom door from her room and scurried into my room.

I sighed and smiled, then dried my long dark hair with my towel. She's hopeless.

When I entered the room, I froze, "H-hey Noir. That outfit..."

She had laid out a lacy white tank top with a frilly black skirt and cardigan, "Ah, be right back!" She scrambled back into her room, and returned triumphantly with a silver necklace, a ring, and- oh God... a curler.

I backed away slowly, "Umm, Noir, that's a bit much..."

"Hmm, what is?" Her eyes gleamed as she got closer, holding the accessories and curler. Then her mouth curled into a mischievous smile, "Do you not like it?"

I gulped, "N-no, it's not that... I just..."

" I see..." Noir's face turned into utter disappointment, "You don't like it." She bowed her head sadly.

Before I knew it, I was walking down the hall in the outfit she had chosen, and yes, hair curled loosely. Noir skipped happily ahead of me and called out, "I'll be back, everyone! Want something to eat?"

Immediately, some of the members hurried out and crowded around Noir, chattering about what snacks to get.

Suddenly, "NOIR-CHANNNNNNN~"

_CRASH._

A boy with a spiral orange mask tackled Noir. She giggled as he snuggled with her on the floor, "Hello Tobi-kun! I bet you'd like some ice cream!"

My ears perked slightly. Ice cream? Haven't had that in a while. I could hear the guy- Tobi's, annoying voice ringing around the building, "YES~! ICE CREAM!"

I clenched my teeth and folded my arms, tapping them with my fingers to distract myself. Finally, I bopped Tobi on the head, "Shut up, will you?! No one can fucking think when you're rambling like that!"

No sound came from him at first, but then a loud, irritating, Ash-I-want-you-to-beat-me-harder-and-drag-me-to-he ll wail erupted from the boy. I whacked him harder, and he cried and ran into Noir's arms, even though she was visibly smaller than him.

"Hey, Ash is awake from her depressed coma!" Hidan poked my shoulder.

"You just noticed me?!" I glared at him and raised my fist threateningly. He held up his hands in defeat and smirked.

"Oh, she's alive? I thought she went and drowned in a ditch or something," The tall blue man chuckled. I kept my fist up, but I didn't think a punch from me would really affect him.

"God... you all piss me off so much. C'mon Noir. Let's get going," I took a deep breath and turned towards the elevator.

"Ehh?" Hidan tugged at my hair to pull me back, "You seem dressed up too now that I think of it. Where ya going? A date? Want me to crash it for you?"

I smacked his hand hard and pressed the down button, "Shut up and go away, Silvie."

His eyes widened, "Silvie? What kind of fucked up name is that!? You bitch!"

"Now now," Noir gently put herself between us, then pushed me into the elevator, "Bye bye, everyone! I'll make sure to get everything you want!"

I grumbled when I accidentally hit something- or someone, in the corner of the elevator.

"Oi, watch it, un."

Shit... I knew that voice. I turned-yep I was right, it was the she-man himself, "What're you doing here, Blondie?"

Deidara gave me a look of pity, "I live here, I use this elevator. Anyways, how was your nap, Sleeping Beauty?"

I growled and lashed at him, but he caught my wrist skillfully then sneered, "All dolled up today, un. Going somewhere?"

Noir giggled, "Dei-kun, we're heading to the shopping district for groceries." D-Dei-kun?! What the fuck? How did Noir get so close to everyone in such a short time?

"Oh, is that so?" The blondie grinned, "I think I'll come too!"

"Absolutely not!" I shouted before I'd realized, "No way are you coming with us!"

"Why not? Wouldn't it be nice to have a man helping out?" He smiled proudly.

"You're hardly a man, Barbie," I bluntly shot back.

"What now?!" Deidara tightened his grip on my wrist- oh yeah, he was still grabbing it. I flinched a bit, but there was no way I was giving in to him.

"Oh come on, you two! It'll be so much fun!" I swear sparkles were dancing around Noir when she said that.

I sighed and pulled away from Deidara's grasp, "Fine. But only because Noir wants you to!"

"Yayyy!" Noir hugged me tightly, and I awkwardly patted her head. She'd grown to be almost the same height as me now... shit.

The elevator door opened, and Deidara pulled out his keys to the gorgeous vehicle of his. Life is so not fair.

"I call shotgun!" Noir happily slid into the passenger seat before I could even react. Wait what...

"Guess you get the back, un," Blondie smirked at me as he started the car, "Hurry or I'll leave you behind, un."

I bit my lip to keep from attacking him as I slammed the backdoor, "Get going."

The car screeched out and gathered speed as we reached the road. The radio was on full blast, and every single window was open. I groaned as the wind whipped my face. This sucks.

Suddenly, Noir and Deidara bursted out into the song, and they sounded surprisingly decent together. I allowed myself to close my eyes and-

_BAM._

I jerked forward and hit my head on Noir's seat, "Hey, watch it!"

Deidara turned and grinned at me, "Sorry, almost missed a stop sign, un."

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?! " I grabbed his hair. Noir was perfectly fine, because she had held onto the side beforehand.

"Hey, no attacking the driver!" Deidara pried my hands off of his head and turned back to face the front, "That could cause a very dangerous accident, you know." I gave his seat a good kick then turned back to face the window.

Noir glanced at me and giggled, "Ash is pouting."

"A-am not!" I blushed and put my hands up to my face.

I noticed Deidara's blue eye flash towards me in the rear view mirror,"Eh? That's not cute at all!" A grin slipped onto his face. God... I hate this.

Noir ran through the shopping quickly, and we were out in less than thirty minutes. Shopping was definitely her forte. "Come on!" she called out after we hauled everything in the trunk, "Let's go shopping!"

I blinked, "Noir, we just finished. What're you talking about?"

Deidara followed her, "You can't expect a couple of teenage girls to come to a shopping district without buying clothes, right?" He turned back to me for a second and laughed, "Well, you don't really count as a teenage girl, it seems."

"What?!" I ran after him all the way into the open mall then looked around. People gathered in groups, walking around with large shopping bags and packages. Shops were arranged into a large U-shape, and trees were planted towards the center.

"Where'd she go, un?" Deidara rubbed his chin and looked around.

"Huh?" I spun around, "Noir's gone!"

"Ah, no worries," Deidara stuck his hands in his pockets, "She'll be fine with all these people around. And none of us are noticeably gang members."

"No worries?!" I grabbed him by his shirt collar, "She could have been raped! Shot! Killed! Mugged! This is such a dangerous world for a young lady..."

Deidara burst out in laughter, "What about yourself? You're no different." He suddenly gripped my wrist and pulled me towards him, "After all, you are female, and this long pretty hair and porcelain face would make you a target." It took me a while to realize that I'd followed him into a darkened, isolated corner.

"W-What're you doing?! Let go of me!" I tried to shove him, but his lock tightened. A look of amusement spread across his face. Dammit, I really wanted to shove a flamethrower up his ass.

"What's going on?"

I turned slightly and gasped. He stood there casually with a loose button up shirt and black jeans. Behind him were two girls- one with brown hair, the other with blue, and to the side of them were a few guys.

Neji Hyuuga...?! What was he doing here?!

* * *

_Yayz, there you have it, folks. Review please so I can post the next chapter!~ Love you all, hope you're having a GREAT summer. So yeah, I might also be writing a new story, just not sure what anime it'll be from yet. It's probably going to be lovey dovey, so uhh... ^^ Anyways, review, fave, follow! xoxo -Alice_


	10. Chapter 10: Choking On Tea

_Hey again everyone! I didn't expect to come back and find out that my goal was already fulfilled. x.x But that makes you reviewers awesome~! I love you guys! So yeah, let's continue! I don't own the Naruto plot/characters, duhhh. :D Oh, and please dun kill me about Neji, I love him, but I just want a little twist in the story. Hehe. OH YEAH, HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY~_

* * *

I stared at Neji as he made his way towards Deidara, "Oh? Weren't you the cross-dressing maid who snuck into my house that one time?" He pried Deidara's fingers off of my wrist and glanced at me with condescending eyes, "Hello again, Ashley." Finally I noticed a small white band-aid on his cheek, probably from my heels on that one night.

"H-hi...," I looked away. I'd almost forgotten what the Neon Ginger had instructed me to do as punishment...

I could hear his voice in my head, _"Hmm, well I think it'd be nice if we could convince the Hyuuga family to ally with us. I mean, you did seem to catch that boy...Neji's, eye. If you can somehow convince him to... fall in love or along those lines, you can bring him and his family to our side."_

"Who's that?" The girl with brown hair grabbed onto Neji's arm as she came up to us. Her hair was twirled into two buns, and a smug smile played on her face when she noticed my irritated expression. It was going to be harder to win him over than I thought.

"Let go, Tenten," Neji roughly pulled away his arm and glared at Deidara," So, why don't you answer my question? What were you doing?"

Deidara spat at him and put his arm around my shoulder, "What's it to you, snob?" I flinched and slid away from his grasp. What was he doing?! He was there when Pein had given me those orders.

Neji's lip curled as he noticed my movement, "Well you were forcibly putting moves on a helpless, innocent lady. I don't just stand around when that happens." Innocent? Helpless?! Is that how I seemed to be? I balled my hands into fists, but I knew I'd ruin it if I hit him now in front of his friends. But did he forget that I gave him a concussion when I'd escaped from his mansion?!

Deidara dug his fingers into his pockets and glared, "I was just teasing her! Who'd want to make moves on her?! She's barely a lady." Wow, thanks Blondie, I appreciate it. I noticed that I'd already began gnawing on the insides of my cheek.

"If that's the case," Neji's fingers laced into mine and yanked me over next to him, "I'll be taking her off your filthy hands." A blush crawled onto my face, and Deidara's face was priceless. His mouth gaped open, and it moved as if he were about to say something, but refrained. I could feel a dark aura behind me, probably from... Tenten.

The Blondie held up his fists shakily, showing off a peculiar looking ring, then forced them back down, "Do what you want." He stuck his hands back into his pockets and walked off.

Wait... WHAT. Did he just leave me with these people I didn't know?!- I mean besides Neji, who tried to sexually harass me, but he didn't even count because I'd only met him once!

"Well then, Ashley. Or should I call you Ash?" Neji smiled lightly at me, "Are you here to do some shopping?" I attempted to slide my fingers away from him, but no luck.

I did my best to put on a fake smile, "Oh, yes, that's fine. I am, what about you, Neji? Here with friends?" Tenten eyed us suspiciously.

"Of course, my dear," he leaned in and- WTFWTFWTFWTF. Okay. This probably sounds really immature. But... oh God. He. Fucking. Kissed. Me. In front of all of his friends. I felt myself stiffen.

Inside of my mind, I wanted to scream, _Get lost, you motherfucker! Get the hell away from me before I run you over with a bulldozer! _However, Neji would probably leave me then, and Pein would have the excuse to decapitate me. Not a pleasant-sounding death at all. So I decided to remain silent.

"Wooow, Neji! Is this your girlfriend?!" I looked over Neji's shoulder to see a guy with spiked yellow hair and vibrant blue eyes. Whisker-like marks decorated his cheeks. The girl holding hands with him had long dark blue hair with silvery eyes like Neji's. Neji chuckled and simply shook his head, but he pulled me out of the alley with him as if he'd held my hand a million times.

I felt something prod me in a place that I'd rather not mention. I spun around, and my fist made contact with the nose of... a kid? Shit... oh well, he deserved it. The kid wailed as the blonde ran over next to him, "Oi, you alright?!" I clicked my tongue disapprovingly and allowed Neji to lead me next to a streetlight.

"Oh yes, I should probably introduce everyone," Neji turned back around then began pointing at his group, "This is Tenten, and this is Hinata, my cousin. Naruto over there is her... ugh, boyfriend, but don't mind him, he's a complete idiot. The weird guy practicing kung fu is Rock Lee. Oh and the kid who prodded your... butt, I don't know him, but Naruto insisted he come along." Naruto shouted something about the kid being Konahmaru or something.

I nodded at each one of them then bowed slightly, "Hi, I'm... Ash."

They all greeted me kindly, except for Tenten, who was probably thinking about using my head as target practice.

"Ashy?" I glanced behind me to see Noir and Deidara holding about a dozen shopping bags.

"Noir!" I walked towards her until I'd realized that Neji's hand was still locked into mine. Ugh.

Noir glanced at our hands then gave me an entertained smile, "I see you're busy. Well Dei-kun and I are heading back. If you don't come home for the night, I'll tell Pei-Pei where you are!" And with that, those two spun around and began walking in the other direction. Surprisingly, Deidara left without saying a word.

"Wai-" I helpless longed to go with them. And wait a second- Did I hear her refer to the Neon Ginger as... PEI-PEI?! God, she must be way too adorable for even him to kill.

"You heard her", Neji purred into my ear, making me shiver, "Let's go back to my place then, shall we?" Before I knew it, a sleek black car parked next to us, and Neji helped/shoved me in, "Well, I'll be going home early with Ash. The rest of you have fun." He waved and gave me another warm smile.

I couldn't help but try to smile back, but acting wasn't exactly my forte.

As soon as the door shut, Neji let go of my hand, "Try not to act like too much of an airhead in front of my family." His face had turned completely cold and emotionless.

Okay, I was offended. I've been called a bitch, a tyrant, a freak, but I was NOT an airhead. Maybe. I tried to think of something to say, and it came out as, "You're really fake, Neji." Okay, so not the best comeback, but whatever.

Even his chuckle wasn't the same. It sounded superior, smug, intimidating. "You're one to talk, Miss 21. And I know you're thinking of how you're not an airhead, but you were naive enough to accept a very strong alcoholic drink without knowing what it was. Especially from some guy you just met. You're horrible at handling your liquor, by the way."

I didn't quite know what to say, so I sputtered, "I-I'm not knowledgeable in drinks! That's all!"

A snobby smile was planted on his face, "I bet you don't know shit about how to please a man either. Still a virgin, I presume."

My mouth hung slightly open, but he knew he was right. I narrowed my eyes and clutched my skirt. This guy was now number one on my list of people to drag to hell with me.

"It's alright," he cooed teasingly, "I'll teach you a thing or two." His tone was fake as hell, and it made me want to beat his ass all over again. I fantasized about ways to make him suffer and then realized that we had arrived. The mansion looked even grander during the day. He opened the door and stepped out, "Flatten your skirt." No longer the gentleman he was at the shopping district, he walked towards the door without me.

I mumbled about blowing up his dick as I climbed out and patted my skirt. I heard him shout to hurry up as I speed-walked towards him. He grabbed my arm roughly and unlocked the door, "You'd better behave." As we entered the room, the aroma of tea spilled into me. I eagerly slipped off my shoes- ahem, I meant 'cautiously'(Tea is definitely NOT my weakness, and there is absolutely NO WAY I crave green tea ice cream 24/7). Neji led me into the living room, which had a traditional Japanese look.

Just as he yanked me down onto the pillow seat next to him, a middle-aged man entered wearing traditional clothing. I felt myself tense up. Was this an important occasion or something? Neji had some of the same features as the man, same long dark hair, same milky eyes.

"Is this her?" The man grunted as he sat down. His serious eyes focused on me, as if he were studying me like a book. A lady poured us all a cup of tea, and I stiffly took a sip. The man's eyes narrowed, so I quickly set down the cup. Yikes...

"Yes, this is her. Ash, introduce yourself, why don't you?" Well lookie here, it seems that Mr. Gentleman had returned.

I blinked cluelessly for a second and bowed my head, "It's nice to meet you sir, I'm Ash..."

"Oh, what's your family name?" The man hadn't moved one bit since he sat down.

I paused, not sure how to respond. I couldn't exactly be all like, _Oh does the name of my gang count? It's the Akatsuki._ But then again, the Neon Ginger put me in this position to pull the Hyuugas closer to the Akatsuki...

Neji intervened, "It's Takahashi." He said it so casually... this guy was a boss at lying!

"Takahashi? I see," The man's eye darted at me, "A beauty, that's for sure. I'm Mr. Hyuuga, and I am not Neji's father, just his uncle." A faint smile crossed his face, but unlike Neji's, his smiles were noticeably fake despite his effort.

"I'm thinking about making it traditional," Neji drank his tea. I blinked, confused.

Mr. Hyuuga nodded approvingly, "Traditional is always the preferred choice. But Miss Takahashi, what made you interested in Neji?"

"What?" I smiled politely, and leaned in. Maybe I heard him wrong.

Neji's hand reached over and pinched my thigh under the table. I gritted my teeth and bowed my head, trying to suppress the sudden pain. Could I just freaking take the table and smash his head against it repeatedly?! Trying to calm myself, I began to gulp down my tea.

Neji then laughed lightly and playfully nudged me, "Stop messing around, honey. He's just wondering why you'd choose to marry someone like me."

I instantly choked on my beloved tea.

* * *

_Ehehehe. I know I'm bad. And if any of you are like, "Green tea ice cream, wtf?", let me tell you now, that stuff is the BOMB. It's like you dump green unicorns and half the population of Japan into a bowl and mix it together, and it comes out in the form of ice cream, mmm(CAUTION: DO NOT ACTUALLY TRY TO DO THIS, THAT WOULD BE VERY DANGEROUS AND IT PROBABLY BREAKS MULTIPLE LAWS), eh... that doesn't sound too yummy together, but you get what I mean... right? Anyways, it's ice cream, and ice cream is amazing. Soooo, please tell me your thoughts about this chapter, I really like reading reviews. I appreciate the reviews from EverlastingAngel26435, evilmastermindno1(it won't let me type the whole thing with periods, sorry), mikes0me, and Animeartistangel. Thank you so much, please continue if you can! Well, I've figured out what my other story will be on(It's for NANA - A Shin Love Story, most likely), so if you like NANA or Shin-kun, please support it when it's published. :D Love you guys! -Alice xoxo_


	11. Chapter 11: Silence

_Welcome back everyone! YAY MORE REVIEWS! *Happy dance* Thanks guys, I really do appreciate them! Anyways, let's get onto the story, shall we? Ah, I don't own any Naruto characters or its plot(I'd be rich if I did, and obviously wouldn't be spending time writing fanfictions. Maybe). I don't own Ring Pops either, just a heads up(I wish I did). :D_

* * *

I attempted to suppress a series of coughs, but it was futile.

"Are you alright?" Neji patted my back, an irritated expression etched onto his face.

"No, I'm not alright!" I snapped back, only to realize how uncharming I was at the moment. Shit. My lips strained as they curved up, "I mean, of course, honeybunches! I just didn't think you'd _ever_ mention it so quickly to your uncle is all~" I pinched his cheek with all my strength. Two could play this game.

Mr. Hyuuga chuckled, "Well the sooner the better, I suppose. Would you like to stay for dinner then, Ash?"

"Of course!" I giggled, wrapping myself against Neji, secretly squeezing him to near death. His face, turned away from his uncle, showed utter hatred. I simply stuck out my tongue, "Too bad Neji here's too cheap to even buy me a proper ring. He offered me a watermelon Ring Pop, but that would be a disgrace for such an important occasion!"

Neji mouthed, _Cut it out!_

Mr. Hyuuga's face turned sour, "That's not how you should treat your love. Shouldn't you know better, Neji? What an embarrassment."

Neji cleared his throat, glaring at me before turning, "It was... last minute, is all. I do plan on getting her a nice ring."

I laughed as I sat my legs in his lap, "That's not what he said before, Mr. Hyuuga."

Neji tossed my legs aside and pulled me up, "Sorry Uncle, we'll be right back. I need to talk to her about something." Ohhh yess, Neji Hyuuga had finally cracked. I waved a little at Neji's uncle before disappearing into the hall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Neji contained his angry voice in a whisper.

"What ever could you be talking about, honeybunches?" I stroked his cheek and smirked.

He slapped my hand away, "Don't get all cocky, I'm not doing this because I want to. You're just my escape route for some people, including my uncle. Basically, I'm using you." Wooow, way to be blunt. It stung, just a bit.

"So," I crossed my arms, "What do you want me to do then?"

"Act like yourself, for God's sake!" Neji's hands slammed onto the wall on either side of me.

I raised my eyebrows, "You want me to act like myself? Really?" Even I knew that wasn't a good idea. Oh, the sensation of bashing this massive place into bits would be so ecstatic.

"No, not like yourself, like a normal person, a non-clingy one!" Neji sighed, sounding exasperated.

I blinked, "I'm incapable of that. And why should I even help you, hmm? I already know that you're using me, and as a matter of fact, I don't find you the least bit attractive!" Okay, that was sort of a lie, but he was being a jerk anyways.

"Because," Neji's forehead touched mine(too close too close too close too close too close), "It's your assignment."

"W-What?" I stammered, scooting myself as close to the wall as possible. Talk about personal space issues!

"I paid the Akatsuki for you to be my fake fiance until I see fit. It was a large amount, of course, but they're still asking for fees depending on how long I keep you. So you need to be especially convincing, dear," He sneered. T-those traitors! Was I some kind of toy for them?! Then again, if I actually thought about it, I probably was.

"Why me?" I muttered, plotting ways to kill off the Akatsuki(none of them were reasonable, by the way, so they wouldn't have worked), "You could've just gotten some girl off the street, and she would've been very happy to come with you for free."

"Heh, who do you take me for, Ash?" His finger landed under my chin, "I chose you because you're quite exciting. When I met you at the bar, I was planning to take advantage of you and all, since you looked so clueless and innocent. Yet I ended up with a minor concussion and a bruised cheekbone. It was nice."

W-Whaa?! Was Neji a masochist?!

"Now don't mistake me for a masochist or anything, it is just that girls don't usually rebel against me," He twirled my hair. What a creep! He always seemed to know what I was thinking...

"So, make me fall in love with you," His lips pressed against mine suddenly, and his arms trapped my means of escape. WHAT THE HELL?!

I tried to wriggle away, but he was pressed against me, "NE- STO- p!"

Neji snickered as he pulled away, "You really don't have any romantic experiences, hm? Well I'm helping, alright? Oh, and the Akatsuki mentioned something about a punishment if you don't fulfill my requests. Something about slicing off each of your limbs, one at a time, and feeding them to some dogs in front of you. Then you'll die of blood loss or something."

I shivered, knowing that they'd do exactly that if they weren't satisfied with me. Damn those Akatsuki.

"So, what were you before you joined the Akatsuki?" He pulled away.

"Don't put me in the same group as them!" I growled, shooting him a dirty look. My heart is still completely loyal to the Kuro Ryus.

He merely chuckled, amused, "So you were forced. Shouldn't it be an honor to be with such a powerful group, though? Strongest in all of Japan, if I do say so myself." I simply spat at his face. The Kuro Ryus were better.

The doorbell rang, and Neji stepped away from me to answer the door, "Oh, hello."

My eyes landed on- Oh come on!

"Hurry up, un!" The she-man jingled his keys impatiently.

I scrambled towards him, slipping on my flats, "O-Oh, yeah!"

Neji's eyes narrowed as his fingers surrounded my shoulder, "Wait, she's staying for dinner."

"Nope, nope," Deidara swiped his hand off, "Leader told me to bring her back, so too bad, lover boy!" He grinned smugly before dragging me out and shutting the door, "C'mon then."

I hurried down to his Mustang, trying to keep up, "Slow the fuck down, Barbie!"

Deidara stopped abruptly, making me crash into him. He turned and gazed at the house, "That guy pisses me off so much."

I held my nose, annoyed, "Same here, but can you not pause in the middle of walking like that?!" I pushed him forward.

"Sorry, sorry. God," He smirked, yanking my cheek( Ow?), "You're not cute at all." Then with a swish of blonde, he continued down the path to his sleek black car.

My heart fluttered for a second, and I put my hand on it. How strange.

The sudden honk made me jump, "Hurry the hell up!"

"Coming, sheesh!" I hopped in and slammed the car door, "You're so impatient!"

He held up his hands and stuck out all three of his tongues at once, "Deal with it, un." Then the car started, a smirk still lingering on his face.

I sighed, "You're so not cool. I can't believe you left me with Neji and his friends then ran off with Noir when she was done shopping. You guys could've at least come with me, you know."

He remained silent for a few seconds before answering, "Pein wouldn't let us get involved, or I would've. That bastard makes me so angry when I see his face. I'd even save someone like you from him, un!"

"Hey, thanks," I grumbled, "I feel the love. Speaking of consideration, it would've helped if I was actually told about my 'assignment' of becoming his fake fiance!"

"Fiance?!" The Mustang swerved for a second, then regained its composure. Deidara stared at me, bewildered.

"Yeah, he told his uncle that we're getting married. Oh, great fun," I rolled my eyes, "What did you think I was supposed to be for Neji?"

"It was only supposed to be 'girlfriend' as far as I was concerned, un," He mumbled, taking a chug from a beer can(Really?).

"Concerned, huh? I can't say your levels of concern for me have been very high," I laughed, staring out the window to study the passing scenery.

The car breaks squealed as Deidara swung his Mustang to the side of the road. I glanced at him, "What's wrong? Did something malfunction or something?"

"Listen here, un! A strong girl like you doesn't deserve to be with a trashy and fake son of a bitch like that Hyuuga, got it?! You've got chances with way better men who would actually treat you like a princess if you allowed yourself to open up to them! That's why Hyuuga pisses me off so much! He isn't worthy of you, Ash!" Deidara breathed heavily, catching his breath, then rotated back to face the front.

Nothing could come out of my mouth. The car remained silent except the the quiet hum of the engine.

Slowly, Deidara's palm shifted the lever back to Drive and proceeded onto the road.

Silence.

"Thank you, Deidara."

He didn't reply. His blue eye was concentrated on the streets ahead.

"I mean it, really."

"Just stating the truth, un," he eventually grunted back.

I smiled and reached for his hand, intertwining mine within it. His entire body tensed up, and he twisted around with an astonished expression. Finally, Deidara returned to his position and squeezed my fingers, sending warmth up into my veins. His face softened.

A blush crawled up onto my cheeks as I pressed back. He returned the pressure once again.

More silence.

* * *

_Ehehe. I feel like a creep invading someone's privacy when I write this for some reason. Is that normal? Sooo, how was the chapter? Shall it be AshxDei? AshxNeji? AshxHiro(Boss)? I can't say I'm completely sure yet, because I've yet to develop much with her and the boss besides the flashback. It's been pretty lovey dovey in the last few chapters. I think I'm going to add some action later, since it's not supposed to be full out romance(though I'm shifting it that way). Aghhhhh. Anyways, please review, fave, follow, I love you guys! -Alice xoxo_


	12. Chapter 12: Don't Get On Noir's Bad Side

_Hai hai, peoplesss! Over 1,300 views! Woop woop! And more reviews, follows, and faves! Woop woop! You sure know how to please a writer. Thanks to the anonymous reviewers as well. Yaaay, well I'm glad I got good feedback with the ending of the last chapter(I was kinda afraid that it was too cheesy, but I like cheesy stuff, sooo...). So I've gotten really behind on my writing. SORRY! I've been... preoccupied(*cough* Boys Over Flowers *cough cough*). Well, u__nless I magically turned into Kishimoto, I'm pretty sure I don't own Naruto or its characters/plot. Kayy. :D_

* * *

By the time we arrived back to the Akatsuki base, the sun had submerged drastically. Deep shades of red and purple mixed into the sky.

"Took you long enough, bitches!" A howl echoed through the garage(more like a parking lot, it's so huge). Hidan emerged from the door and tossed something my way. I clumsily caught it and studied the gleaming black object in my hands. A gun.

"Where's my gun?" I muttered, rubbing my fingers along the smooth surface.

"What'd you mean, un? You have a gun right there."

"No, where is _my_ handgun? The one I came with!" I hurled the weapon onto the concrete floor.

"Damn, woman! That's one fucking expensive toy, don't go throwing it around, bitch!" Hidan shrieked.

"I don't fucking care, it's not mine! I want the gun I came with! I refuse to use this shit!" I yelled back, trampling over it with my feet. Not much damage was done, since I was wearing black flats. Ugh.

"Sheesh, take your whining to Pein!" Hidan shouted as he sprinted inside, "You don't have much time, though!"

"Not much time?" I glanced at Deidara.

He fiddled with something in his hands, "The Serpents."

The Serpents? They were the ones from...

My mind rushed back to that time. The bang of my gun. The spill of blood. The hole through her head. My bullet lodged in the bricks.

Yes, it was that night. The night the Serpents invaded the Kuro Ryus. The night Noir and I were taken by the Akatsuki.

My fists closed, and my nails dug into my palm. They were the ones that caused this mess. They weren't going to get away with this easily. Nope, not on my watch.

"Stop it, un. You're bleeding," Rough fingers pried mine open. Crimson drops scattered the ground. "Don't be injuring yourself before a fight! You're really dense," Deidara rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. He dabbed my hands gently.

I giggled softly, "Deidara carries a handkerchief around? That's cute."

"Gah! Clean yourself up already, un!" Deidara let go and stomped off inside, "There's no use being nice to you!"

A smile slipped onto my face as I wiped off the blood, but my expression hardened immediately when he came. The Neon Ginger.

"I heard from Hidan. You want your handgun," His monotonous voice echoed throughout the lot.

I nodded, eyeing him closely, "It's important to me."

A flash whizzed past me and shattered against the concrete wall. I gasped and whirled back, "That was my motherfucking handgun, wasn't it?!"

"No need for it when you've got one by your feet. It's a nicer model as well. Worth much more than the one I destroyed," He simply replied. That... that bastard!

"Too easy to fool," A low growl emerged.

"Aw, it's all okay, Ashy-chan! Just messing around with you!" Another voice rang through the walls, cheerful and laid back.

"Who's there?!" I shifted into a fighting stance.

"Zetsu, come out now," The Neon Ginger checked his very expensive watch, "We're running short of time. Give me your report."

A... I don't even know what to call them...him. Half black. Half white. And I'm not even being racist, they were literally... umm, black and white. A giant green... plant thing surrounded their... his head. Tufts of green hair sprouted from his... their(AGH WHATEVER IT IS) head. What's even weirder is that they came out of the freaking wall.

"Seven stationed at Building E. Ten stationed at both C and D. Seems like the leader and about four others are travelling underground by foot. A few lookouts at Location B, D, and G. A bulk amount of members are in their base giving instructions on moving them through our west side," The deeper voice, most likely from the black half, stated.

"Go easy on the ones stationed at C, there are some cuuute members!" The white half laughed and twirled, making his partner smack him.

The Leader nodded briskly, "Report to the others. Deidara and Sasori should take care of the ones at C and D. After that, they head over to E. They are to get rid of any lookouts in their path. I want Ash and Noir to follow Itachi and Kisame to dispose of the bulk members then trail after the leader and finish him off."

Wait... that's it?! Only six members?! How did they expect to defeat an entire gang, especially a large group like the Serpents, with that amount? Just a little arrogant, I must say. I scoffed at him silently.

Zetsu-the white half- snickered, "Why so many, Leader? Wouldn't just one or two pairs be able to take care of those pitiful creatures?"

Pein sighed, "I plan on making this a training session for Noir and Ash. We're just guiding them through the steps and all, so we're making this fairly easy on them."

What did he take us for?! It's not like we weren't in a gang before.

"Oh yes, here's your gun," Pein tossed it in my direction without looking, yet it landed perfectly into my hands.

"Wait, I thought...," I glanced back at the crumpled pieces on the floor.

"You thought wrong. Jumping to conclusions isn't very wise, especially for someone of the Akatsuki, Ash," Pein's blank eyes darted my way before he left.

"Hey hey, you're a cutie! It's good to have more girls around now, right? Can't even touch Konan 'cause of Leader," Whitie(Zetsu) beamed, poking my shoulder, "Have fun at your training session!"

I shot him... them a nasty look before entering into the hall.

"Ash!~" Noir crashed into me wearing- oh no. "Isn't this cute?" She bounced around in a black dress with a poofy skirt. Over that was... was an Akatsuki cloak.

"What the hell are you wearing?!" I screamed, tugging at my long dark locks.

"What ruined the outfit?" She pouted, spinning around, "Is it the bow? Or the shoes?" On her head rested an over sized black bow, and on her tiny feet were polished Mary Janes.

"The whole fucking idea that you're not just wearing the colors, you're wearing the cloak!" I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed heavily.

"Aw, but it's cute! Why didn't the Kuro Ryus have a uniform? We just dressed in black. It was so bland!" She skipped around, letting her cloak fly behind her petite body.

"Right, right?" I knew that voice.

I glared at Deidara as he stepped off the elevator and grabbed onto Noir's small hands. He too was wearing the Akatsuki uniform.

"You know I hate to be kept waiting," A shadow emerged. Sasori. He looked exactly the same, since I've only seen him in his cloak so far. His eyes showed amusement as he studied my angry face.

"Sorry, Master," Deidara smirked, "We're supposed to head out first. See ya, Ash!" His hand landed on my head. He hesitated awkwardly before removing it and walking away with Sasori.

Noir glanced my way with raised eyebrows and pursed lips, indicating how hard she was trying not to smile. I elbowed her lightly, "Where's the guys we're supposed to be following?"

"Oh, Kisa-chan and Chi-sempai?" Noir beamed. What? Kisa-chan and Chi-sempai? Who the hell were they?

"They told you to change first," Noir dragged me into the elevator that just opened, "We can't have you looking like this during an intense battle!" Said the one wearing a short dress and Mary Janes.

"Oiii! You! Miss Bitchy! Hold the door!" A hand shot out just before the elevator closed. The doors are pried open, and Hidan stumbled in with a bottle in his hand, "Sucks to suck, huh? Gotta do a crappy assignment while the rest of us get wasted! Bahaha, that's what you all get for losing!"

"Losing what?" I gave him a disgusted look and crossed my arms, "I didn't lose anything."

"Awh yeah! You were still taking your nap or whatever!" Hidan chuckled, "Well you missed out on Strip Poker! Bahaha, poor Itachi and Sasori. They were doing so well except their partners were the first nude ones."

"Ugh, I'm glad I was asleep," I rolled my eyes, "Wait, Noir, you didn't play, did you?!" My protective side flooded over.

"O-Oh, nahh," Noir giggled nervously. She did.

"No worries, Momma Duck, she never even reached her clothes since we allowed accessories to be taken off," Hidan took a swig out of his bottle.

I spat at him before getting off the elevator, "She'd better not have. Or your ass would've been whipped."

Noir giggled, "Bye bye, Dan-sempai!"

"Told you not to call me that, Doll," Hidan murmured, but smiled faintly. The elevator doors slid shut.

"Dan-sempai? Really?" I shook my head in disapproval as I swung open my door, "Oh. My. Fucking. God."

Imagine this. My room was completely normal before. White walls, gray sheets. Now the entire room consisted of shades of red and back. The. Entire. Room. A cloak laid on my bed that was now covered with black sheets and a blanket.

"No," I stepped back, but a powerful push shot me forward, and the door slammed shut.

"Now then," Noir giggled, clapping her hands, "Let's get you all ready!"

* * *

I grumbled as I stood next to Noir, waiting for the other two to arrive. As always, she was able to convince me to put on the clothes. The cloak was surprisingly warm. Underneath it, a black bandeau with black shorts and combat boots covered my body.

"Noir! Oh, and the dead girl, hey," The giant shark man waved as he strolled towards us. Next to him was a man with jet black hair and dark eyes. Eyes that were red when I'd first seen them. He was the one that-

"Kisa-chan!~" Noir embraced the blue... man (*coughmonstercough*), "Your hair looks fabulous!"

"Aww, thanks kid," I swear I could see a hint of red on his gills.

"Chi-sempai!" Noir tackled the shorter man, "How are you?"

"Good," He politely slid away, blinking furiously to regain his composure, "We need to get going then; we should be on time."

"Aye!" Noir exclaimed and skipped after them. I stared at her with disbelief, but soon followed.

We hauled ourselves into a large black truck with over sized tires. It took more effort than I'd thought.

"Man, I'm out of shape," I sighed as I crumpled onto the car seat, all black leather.

"That's what you get for staying in a bed for so long," Papa Smurf(I don't want to call him Kisa-chan, but I've forgotten his name; Shark Man sounds overrated) sniggered and stuck his keys into the ignition. The giant vehicle rumbled to life, and the doors slammed shut.

"We're to arrive at the Serpent base at 8:25. There, Kisame (Ah, that's his name) will alert us from here if there is anything suspicious. This truck shows the view from cameras inside the base in which Zetsu placed before," Chi Man informed us.

Dammit. Out of all of us, Kisame was definitely the most intimidating. Yet he was just going to chill in the truck? Not cool.

I grumbled as we pulled to a stop. The digital numbers of the clock had just turned to 8:25. Impressive, Chi Man.

"See you then, Itachi(Oh yeah, that's his name). You too, Noir," Kisame grinned at me as I narrowed my eyes. I feel the love.

"Aw, bye bye, Kisa-chan!" Noir waved and hopped out gracefully. Itachi repeated her actions.

I leaped out awkwardly but managed to land on my feet. Close enough.

Itachi walked quickly in one direction. Noir and I followed hastily, but from what I'd observed, we were just in an empty lot. The only vehicle around was Kisame's monster truck.

"Uhhh, so where is the base?" I glanced around, zipping my cloak open so my gun was in easy access.

"Please tell me you aren't that dense, Ash," Itachi abruptly stopped in front of a manhole. Ohhh, I get it.

"Offense taken," I scowled. A hint of a smirk played on his face when he glanced back at me. I was not amused.

Noir giggled, "We should make a flashy entrance."

"Why not?" I replied before Itachi could protest. Instead, he just watched silently. "What, aren't you going to say anything?" I spat.

"I'm just observing. Leader told us not to intervene unless it was necessary, since this is training. So do what you'd like," Itachi simply said.

"Alright then," I smiled smugly, "Let's fuck this place up, Noir."

"Aye!" She giggled and pulled on gloves. Her special gloves. Wire appeared in her hand, and she immediately began to lace it into a complicated design at an alarming speed.

After a few minutes, she held what looked like a sparkling whip in her hand. But I knew it was more than that. This wire that Noir invented, it was deadly. It sliced people in half pretty easily.

"Stand back," She smiled cutely as we cautiously kept our distance. Noir lashed at the metal cover then hurriedly jumped backwards as it all crumbled into tiny pieces, taking a lot of the surrounding asphalt with it, "Let's head out, team!" She giggled and hopped into the darkness.

Itachi's eyes met mine, and I knew what we were both thinking.

_Don't get on Noir's bad side._

* * *

_Aghh, I was planning on them actually getting into the fight in this chapter, but it would have been waaaay too long. So be patient and wait for the next chapter then, please! Well, you guys all know Noir's main weapon now. It was kinda a last minute idea, eheheh (procrastinator in da house!), so sorry if it's kinda lame, but I knew it had to have something to do with her making something since that's what I mentioned when I introduced her. Uhhh, you meet Zetsu and kinda get a little more settled with Kisame and Itachi. Uh, well yeah, sorry for the long wait. I'm cramming in a bunch of entertainment stuff(anime and dramas) since school will start soon and I've got summer projects to do. Please review, follow, fave, you know I love it when I get support! Have a good day/night! -xoxo Alice_


	13. Chapter 13: The Leader of the Serpents

_Hi again everyone! I've been kinda busy lately, so sorry for the late updates! After a few weeks, school will be starting up again too, so I can only update once a week at most, which isn't TOO bad(right?). I propose to you all a challenge. :D (Wooo I like challenges!) I'm not going to update until I reach 40 reviews! Mwahahaha... I know you guys are reading, so dropping a short review won't be hard, riiight? Hehee, so yeah, I don't own Naruto or its plot/peoplesss, soo let's continue! Where we left off, Noir basically destroyed their entrance and they're about to go in._

* * *

Noir's faint footsteps splattered ahead in the pitch black darkness. This always made me nervous, "Slow down, Noir."

"Oh come onnn, I'm like, 4 feet away from you, I know what I'm doing! It's not like I'm going to trip on air and die!" She giggled and continued to skip, splashing water every which way.

"You just might if you keep that up," I mumbled, feeling along the walls with my fingertips. Itachi was awfully quiet. At first, I thought he was dead, but I turned around to see a pair of glowing red eyes. I think he'd be fine.

"Hey hey! It's a dead end!" Noir pouted when we reached the end of the tunnel. There was a snap followed by the boom of crumbling rock, and a faint light began to shine through the growing cracks, "Hehe, not anymore~" Her reflective weapon glittered.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her back, "I'll take lead from here." I flipped out my handgun, my eyes darting in every direction for traps, cameras, or enemies. As I edged through the damp, barely-lit hall, I realized what was so strange, "This room... it's going in a huge circle." We arrived back to the hole in the wall, and my assumptions were confirmed.

Noir sighed and fiddled with the pockets on her gloves, which held her hidden wires, "This is no fun at all. I wanna slice some people up!" Itachi gave her an approving look.

I closed my eyes, trying to figure out where the hidden entrance could be. Glancing up, I noted that nothing looked particularly out of place. It was all curved stone, with water occasionally dripping down. My head was beginning to cloud up due to the wet atmosphere and musty odor. Shit. My muggy thoughts were interrupted by a sudden yelp.

"Whaaaaa! Mmph!" A giant splash shot at me followed by a giant thud. That voice could only belong to one person.

"Noir? Noir?! Oh my God, are you okay?" I scrambled to the figure in the water and helped her up, "I told you to be careful!"

She held her foot and sulked, "I swear I didn't trip on air! Something caught onto my foot!" That was when I noticed the water beginning to drain on the spot Noir had stumbled upon. Oh yeah, her whip must've gotten in the way. Thank God she didn't fall on that.

"Noir, grab onto your weapon," I crouched and examined the cracked trapdoor that was now visible with the water getting shallower. She did as she was told, and with effort, I yanked some remaining pieces away, creating a hole big enough for Noir and me. Not sure about Itachi. "Good luck getting down on your own," I glanced at Itachi before leaping down into the flooded quarters.

"C'mon Chi-sempai!" Noir giggled as she landed next to me.

I smiled smugly up at him then turned, "Holy fuck!" In front of me stood the same man I had just smirked at above.

"Don't belittle me," He simply said before walking ahead, "I suppose you won't know your way from here, so I'll lead you to the control room. Don't make too much racket."

I spat at him from behind but followed his lead. It seemed like he actually knew where he was going.

As we passed numerous halls, all exactly identical, nothing seemed to happen. The only sound in the whole hideout was our footsteps, which echoed throughout the halls.

Itachi halted in front of a wall, glancing up at the camera staring at us. With a swift hand movement, so fast that I couldn't see, the camera was sliced open. Its pieces laid sprawled on the ground. That's when the wall flipped, revealing a metal door.

"Wowzah!" Noir clapped her hands, "It's like we're in a movie! This is so cool, right, Ash?~"

I facepalmed. This was not the time to be excited about hidden passageways, although I'd admit, it was pretty neat.

"We know everything about the hideout since we've been studying it for a while," Itachi flipped open a number pad camouflaged within the door then typed in a series of digits.

"Wait, so you could've helped us with the circular room. But instead you let Noir trip!" I grabbed the collar of his cloak and yanked him towards me. His bland expression never changed, which pissed me off even more, "You bastard..."

"Stop, Ash! This is our training, right? I just wasn't careful, don't hurt Chi-sempai!" Noir's trembling voice snapped me back into my senses, but I was still angry.

I pushed him away, "Fine. But why is he leading us here? Why didn't he let us figure it out again?"

"Because you two would've taken too long to find it. We could be here for days. and you would've still been looking through the doors you see," Itachi twisted the doorknob.

"Oh, now you're calling us stupid! Is that it?! Huh?! Punk you want to fight?!" I lashed at him until Noir clasped herself onto me.

"You actually are pretty unintelligent if you go screaming in enemy territory," Itachi pointed at the guards who were running towards us from the dark hall in the door.

"Aww, pfft, shut your trap," my handgun spun in my hand as I aimed and fired... nothing. I stared at my gun, then checked it, "Where the _hell_ are my bullets?!" I shrieked. Noir had already began to slice up the enemies, flying gracefully through them with ease.

"Oh yes. We... altered your gun a bit. It doesn't need bullets," Itachi leaned against the stone wall, observing Noir's movements and scribbling on a notepad.

"Then what does it need?!" I held an exasperated look, and I didn't even care, "You fucking ruined my gun, is that what you mean to tell me?! And at the last minute too!"

"Not ruined. Enhanced. You can put anything you want into it. Even liquids. It absorbs just about anything," Itachi crossed his arms, "Noir and Sasori worked on it while you were gone, so don't let their work go to waste."

What?! T-t-that fiery-haired monster touched my precious baby?!

I eyed my remodeled weapon cautiously, and a cover caught my eye. I popped it off to see a small needle sticking out of my gun, "What is this?"

"Oh, yes. That's for emergencies. If you don't have anything around you for it to take... you can use your blood. Or another's if you'd like," Itachi pressed my thumb against it, and blood began to trickle. Suddenly, it seemed to be sucked into my gun. I aimed my gun at an enemy then pulled the trigger. A long spike of crimson shot through him, and he crumpled with it still sticking out of his bloodied chest.

I blinked for a few seconds, then wiped the blood away onto my shorts, "So if it absorbs anything... Noir, move!" As she hopped back to me, I slipped out a stick of dynamite and shoved it toward my gun. Magically, it disappeared, and when I shot again, a flaming object flew to the end of the hall. A bright light blinded my vision, and a terrifying blast rattled the whole hall. When my eyes began to work again, I realized that the walls had caved into a pile of rubble, "Whew. Impressive."

"Awh, you're using it!" Noir squealed, "Don't you love it? I'm so proud of that! Of course, it wouldn't be so wonderful if Master Sasori hadn't helped~" And with that, she seemed to stare into space with a dreamy expression.

I sighed and climbed over the debris, fastening my gun back into its holster. If only Noir knew that Sasori was the one who caused her so much grief in the past. At the end of the hall, we reached what seemed like a giant warehouse. Massive cranes and stacks of boxes loomed over us.

The click of a gun.

I spun around, slamming my palm into the prick of my gun, and pressed the trigger repeatedly at the sound. A series of blood bullets slammed into the men hidden behind the boxes, piercing through them on contact. Suddenly, everything was open fire. And Itachi was nowhere to be seen.

"Dammit, he ditched us, Noir!" I screamed, running around trying to zip up my cloak. The Akatsuki were smart enough to at least make it bulletproof. Noir's whip spun around her at lightning speed, creating a spherical force field for the time being while she struggled with the zipper of her cloak. However, there was no way for her to be on offense.

I slipped behind a crate, trying to catch my breath. Behind me were more. Maybe I could find some use of the things in them. The continuation of firing indicated that they were all concentrated at Noir, so I hastily flipped open the lid.

I almost puked.

Inside were jars. Jars filled with unnatural body parts. Filled with deformed fetuses. Little experiments gone wrong. All floating in preservative liquids. Although I was pretty heartless, this was beyond anything I'd ever seen.

Something heavy latched onto me. I sprawled onto the ground, my gun spinning across the floor. The hand snatched my wrist, pulling it to my back, and I felt a hard object press against the side of my head, "Don't you dare move Akatsuki!" The voice of a surprisingly young boy.

"Ash!" Noir's figure had just come into view, her whip devouring the enemies dumb enough to come down.

"Ash?" I could feel the boy's eyes on me, "Of the Kuro Ryus?" His grip on me tightened, "Yes, you look like her..."

"Then again, she called this girl Noir, isn't that the Striker's sister?" I could hear faint murmurs from the enemies, "Yeah, and their weapons are just like the others described... Why are they in Akatsuki uniforms?"

"You!" The gun pressed harder against my skull, "You killed my sister!" The boy's growl held true rage.

I snickered, "Are you going to kill me then? After all, I'm sure she was important to you." It wasn't that I wanted to die; it was the contrary. I was scared to die, like many others, but I would never let anyone know that.

The light went out abruptly. The world whirled around me, inversing colors. Everyone stood petrified, unable to speak on move. What was going on?

"You two are too reckless," A silhouette appeared. Crimson eyes shined. Itachi.

I was pulled to him like a magnet. Noir was right beside me. We stood frozen by Itachi's side, and I noticed that we were no longer in the warehouse. In its place was a large room with chains hanging everywhere. The aura of this... it felt somewhat familiar.

And the screams came. Screams of rage. Screams of terror. Screams of agony. Screams of torture.

I pulled out of my suspended state and instinctively grabbed Noir, turning her away. The chains were literally squeezing the life out of the Serpent members. Binded up, tensions built, to the point of where they could no longer breathe, to the point of where blood began spewing due to the pressure.

And then it started over.

They were back to normal, begging for it all to stop, but their pleads were ignored, and it played again and again. The whole time, Itachi's glowing irises glared in their direction.

When I finally opened my eyes and turned, not daring to pull away from Noir, we were back in the warehouse. Itachi stood with a somewhat annoyed expression, "Finish them off." The enemies were crumpled on the floor, piled together, seeking each other for blind comfort. The sight was pitiful.

My fingers slid around a stick of dynamite in my cloak, and I shakily inserted it into my gun. Aim. Fire.

As we continued down past the room, I glanced back at the blazing bonfire. None of them had enough strength to scream again.

Through the rest of the way, swarms of enemies fired at us. I rammed into them, shooting them, destroying their lives, but my mind was elsewhere. Those jars from the crates. Itachi's surrealistic ability. It showed how awful we all were. How awful humans were. And yet here I was, murdering a bunch of them.

We climbed up a ladder and approached the top, back into the sewers. Noir and I were exhausted and covered with sweat, also probably smelling pretty awful. My cloak was soaked with blood, although most of it didn't belong to me.

Itachi stood behind us observing, just like he had for the whole trip except for those few dire moments. He looked as perfect as ever. Not a single sign of fatigue.

"Are we on the right path?" I gripped onto the walls for support as I turned to Itachi. He nodded.

Instead of skipping ahead like she usually did, Noir trudged along the shallow waters behind me, not saying a word. Ahead, a faint light shined.

"Stop."

I halted immediately, causing Noir to bump into me. Man, she was out of it. I held onto her and led her back to Itachi, "What is it?"

I could make out his dark eyes as they narrowed, "I'll take the lead from here." I sighed, too tired to argue. Not that I would, anyway.

Right as Itachi went past the light, the _whoosh _of blades sliced air. He stepped back just in time, and the two over sized kunai dug into the ground, barely seen over the water.

"Well, well, well, I see we already have guests," a creepy chuckle echoed throughout the tunnels. I squinted, shifting slightly so I could support Noir better. A few figures could be made out in the dim light, and as I neared, they became clearer.

A massive plush chair sat on a platform above the water, and lounging in it was a man. His long dark hair eerily framed his deep cheekbones and white skin. And those eyes. Golden highlighted with purple. An expensive-looking silver suit wrapped around his slim body.

Around him were four people, all wearing the signature purple bandanna. It was confirmed. This man was the leader of the Serpents.

He spoke again, his voice hollow like a snake's, "I see that the Akatsuki has gotten new members, Itachi. How very cute, they are. Yes, very cute indeed." I glanced at Itachi. Did they know each other?

Itachi's brow furrowed, his scowl very noticeable, "So it is you, Orochimaru."

* * *

_WOW. That was looooong. Uhm. Yeah, you meet Orochimaruuu! Yayyyy! I didn't want to make up any new enemies, and I haven't kept up with Naruto for a while(Although I think the enemies now are Madara and Obito? Well Madara would kinda ruin my story), and whoa, the whole Orochimaru/ the Serpents thing just clicked, so I was like, "OKAY, LET'S USE OROCHIMARU!" I swear, I wasn't thinking that Orochimaru was going to be the leader of the Serpents, it was a complete coincidence. In the first chapter, I was just like, "Insert random intimidating animal here, insert random color for their gang" Haha! Anyways, tell me what you think about the chapter, and I'm not continuing until we reach 40 reviews! Mwahaha! Please fave, follow, and review, bai bai! -xoxo Alice_


End file.
